Amor a través del tiempo
by Furani No Hana
Summary: Capitulo 8: Los hombres son estúpidos, pero en su vida Sango conocerá a alguno tan estúpido como el monje ¿Cómo regresará al sengoku si perdió su único medio para llegar a él? SangoX?
1. en casa en el sengoku

n/a: regrese! Si no duro mucho mi ausencia.. ¬¬ hayayay me duele la guata -- ya este va a ser el unico fic que pondre durante mucho tiempo, para provar si me leen o no / bien eso es todo chau

Amor a través del tiempo.

Capitulo uno: en casa…en el sengoku.

Terminaba un agotador día de colegio y debido a que viajaba al sengoku con mucha frecuencia tenia mucha tarea por delante así que se consiguió los apuntes con su mejor amiga Sango, quien se ofreció a llevárselos amablemente a su casa…

.- Hay ahome por supuesto que no hay problema yo te los llevo a tu casa- dijo sango con una sonrisa en su rostro

.- Muchas gracias amiga la verdad es que últimamente no me he sentido muy bien- mintió ahome al recordar las estúpidas excusas sobre enfermedades tontas inventadas por su abuelo- en verdad te lo agradezco mucho

.- No te preocupes tanto- dijo sango ordenando sus cosas para salir del aula- ya te dije que yo te lo llevare si no quiero que Hojo me quite tu amistad ¬¬U

.- ¿Qué? ¡Pero que disparates dices!- grito alarmada ahome- ¡si Hojo lo único que quiere es acercarse a ti!

.- Por favor ahome no mientas- se burlo sango- yo se que Hojo esta detrás de ti en todo momento

.- Si, pero es por que quiere que le ayude en su conquista ¬¬- dijo refiriéndose a sango- ¿podrías creer que paso toda una tarde hablándome de ti?

.- Jajaja- esta vez sango se había ruborizado un poco- esta bien ahome no estoy celosa por que tu le caigas bien- justo en ese momento entro el susodicho

.- Hola Higurashi… hola Akibahara- pregunto, como siempre, alegre Hojo- ¿cómo están?

.- Bien- contesto sango- bueno yo los dejo solos para que hablen más tranquilos

.- Pero- justo en ese momento Hojo tomo a sango del brazo- ¿por qué te vas?

.- Heeeeeeee…tengo cosas que hacer- le respondió sango con una sonrisa- bueno hasta luego Hojo

.- Que…le pasa- pregunto Hojo al ver a sango salir del aula

.- Ah es que cree que tú estas interesado en mi - dijo ahome con naturalidad

.- ¿¿Qué?- dijo Hojo espantado- pero supongo que no le dijiste nada

.- hay como crees Hojo no soy tan tarada, bueno ahora si me disculpas debo irme a casa otro día conversamos más si gustas

.- Esta bien- dijo Hojo un poco apagado (n/a: apagado: triste, deprimido en fin un poco desilusionado como yo XD)- ¿podrías decirle que quiero hablar con ella?

.- Por supuesto- le contesto ahome alegre tratando de animarlo- yo le diré, hoy mismo va a mi casa, bueno hasta luego Hojo

.- Hasta luego Higurashi

Ahome salió muy feliz del establecimiento, la verdad es que sentía mucho mejor desde que oyó decir a Hojo, o mejor dicho, notar su sonrojo al mencionarle algo acerca de sango al parecer a Hojo le gustaba sango y bueno es que ella era muy atractiva, aparte de inteligente siempre peleaba con Hojo los primeros lugares del colegio, pero sango siempre conseguía ganarle. (N/A: jojojo la perfecta Sango XD)

Justo esa tarde, después de que sango le fuera a dejar sus libros y apuntes etc. ahome pensaba ir al sengoku. Sango era la única que no sabia acerca de su secreto, puesto que toda su familia sí (me refiero a la familia de ahome) esto hacia sentir un poco culpable a ahome ya que sango siempre le había contado todo por lo que se podría decir que ahome era como el 'diario de vida' de sango.

.- "después de que sango me entregue los apuntes me marcho al sengoku antes de que inuyasha venga por mí"- pensaba ahome mientras ordenaba las cosas de su mochila

.- ahome te buscan- dijo la Sra. Higurashi desde lejos

.- ¿Quién es? – pregunto ahome y justo en ese instante se asomaba por la puerta sango con una pila de libros en los brazos

.- Oye ingrata- le dijo sango desde detrás de los libros- ¿no vas a ayudarme con todo esto?

.- Ah sango disculpa- dijo ahome dejando caer su mochila- es que…no te oí

.- Hay ahome no vengo por explicaciones- dijo sango mirando a su amiga y luego la mochila amarilla tirada en el suelo- bueno puede que pida solo una ¬¬

.- Ah mi mochila- río ahome- es que tengo que salir

.- ¿y como piensas salir con eso al hombro?

Bueno inuyasha vine por mí así que…- ahome se tapo la boca con las manos

.- Esta bien si no quieres hablarme sobre tu novio no te obligaré - dijo sango haciéndose la dolida

.- No es mi novio- dijo ahome enfadada- y apuesto a que te mueres por conocerlo

.- ….- sango seguía callada

.- Esta bien quieres conocerlos pues ven conmigo pero por un rato- dijo una rendida ahome ya que, al igual que ella, cuando a sango se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien le haga retractarse

.- ¿Conocerlos?- pregunto con sorpresa sango- ¿tienes más de un novio?

NOOOOOOOOO COMO SE TE OCURRE –grito ahome saliendo de quicio- a lo siento sango es que ellos solamente son mis amigos y…

.- …del único que te interesa ser algo más que su amiga es inuyasha- termino sango

.- O/O bueno…podría ser pero…SANGO QUE COSAS ME HACES DECIR- ahome se callo al recordar al monje miroku -"Mmm ya se apuesto a que sango no se resiste a los encantos de miroku ja eso será gracioso al fin la veré enamorada"

.- Ahome…AHOME

.- A…a sango estas ahí

.- Si ahome nunca me fui ¬¬

.- Bueno- dijo ahome fingiendo que nada había pasado- ven te voy a mostrar donde es

Ahome salió seguida de sango y se dirigieron hacia el pozo ya estando allí ahome le dio un fragmento de la perla a sango para que lo llevara consigo.

.- Eh… ahome para que es esto- pregunto sango desconfiada del pequeño artefacto

.- Ah eso es un fragmento de…. Ah en el sengoku te lo explico

.- EN DONDE- dijo sango con horror- ¿ahome te sientes bien?

.- En el sengoku ven sígueme- ahome ya estaba preparada para entrar en el pozo y le hizo una seña a sango para que la siguiera- vamos sango es seguro

.- No lo sé..

.- Bueno si no estas segura espérame hasta el anochecer

.- Pero ahome- sango se había demorado demasiado en decidir y se había quedado sola pero "¿qué clase de amiga soy? Se supone que yo debo confiar en ella" sango espero unos instantes y luego se esto se arrojo al pozo con decisión

en el sengoku…

ahome por fin había llegado y se había reunido con sus amigos inuyasha con su mala cara como era costumbre y el pequeño zorrito shippou con una gran sonrisa

.- ahome – dijo shippou saltando a los brazos de la chica – te extrañe mucho inuyasha no dejaba de desquitarse conmigo

.- ¡Hay cállate ya tarado!- dijo inuyasha propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza

.- inuyasha- ahome por primera vez no había prestado atención al golpe que inuyasha le había dado al pequeño- sabes yo quería saber si podría traer a una amiga aquí.

.- ¿¿¿QUEEEE?- inuyasha dejo en paz a shippou para prestarle atención a lo que ahome le había dicho- ¿¿¿CÓMO PUEDES PREGUNTARME ALGO COMO ESO? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO

.- pero inuyasha es mi mejor amiga yo se todo sobre ella y yo le oculto un acontecimiento muy importante de mi vida

.- Feh has lo que quieras yo ya te dije lo que pensaba acerca de ello

.- Señorita ahome- dijo en eso el monje miroku- por que no trae a su amiga a pasar un buen rato

.- A ella no le importa venir a conocer hombres, monje miroku

.- Hay otra conquista que se me escapa- dijo miroku suspirando

.- Bueno- volvió a hablar inuyasha- ya que no hacemos nada bueno en este lugar aparte de perder tiempo vamos a…

.- La aldea de la anciana kaede- interrumpió ahome- le prometí que le traería medicinas de mi época

.- Feh como quieras – ahome tomo su bicicleta y se fue rápidamente hacia la aldea seguida por miroku shippou y un muy malhumorado inuyasha

En eso se vio que se asomaba una cabeza desde el pozo la cual observaba con asombro todo a su alrededor se apresuro a salir de ahí y fue tras las personas que acababa de ver desaparecer.

.- "No puede ser esto cierto –penso sango- yo ya había estado en este lugar pero ¿cómo? Jamas había viajado a través de ese pozo tan extraño y ahome seguramente debe estar acostumbrada….¿Qué será de los exterminadores? ….Un segundo ¿quiénes son esas personas a las que acabo de nombrar? Y ¿por qué sé de su existencia?" sango se hacía muchas preguntas…pero después de tanto pensar llego a la conclusión de que seguramente eran sus antepasados de pronto vio una pequeña aldea y se detuvo a contemplarla con fascinación aunque era pequeña era muy linda sango inhalo el aire que olía a flores al parecer era primavera en el sengoku.

.- AHOME…AHOME- sango trato de que su amiga la oyera pero le fue imposible por la distancia, sin embargo, ubo alguien que si pudo oírla

.- ¡¡¡¡CUIDADOOO!- le grito inuyasha que ya se había percatado de la presencia de la joven

.- ¿Eh?- sango solo pudo voltear y darse cuenta de que un gran monstruo iba a atacarla en eso dio un gran salto y a los monstruos que la siguieron los derribo con gran facilidad hasta llegar hasta donde se encontraba su amiga anonadada por las facultades que había mostrado su amiga.

.- Sango…- dijo en un murmullo de impresión ahome

.- Lo siento ahome creo que no debería haber venido..

.- PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO – le grito inuyasha- ¿no ves acaso como derrotaste a esos youkais tu sola? Feh ahome no podría haberlo hacho solo con sus manos y pies ò.¬ ¿qué eres tu? No hueles a youkai

.- Es por que lo soy- respondió sango – "yo me dedico a exterminarlos" ante este pensamiento se horrorizo ¿es que acaso existía tal oficio?

.- Hey…HEY…- le grito inuyasha pasando una mano en frente de su rostro

.- Inuyasha no seas grosero- lo regaño ahome con las manos en la cintura- no ves el impacto que le causó saber que eran esas cosas

.- No te preocupes ahome- dijo sango- ya estoy acostumbrada a que los hanyou me pregunten que soy…- sango se tapo la boca con las manos, todos la observaban ¿cómo iba a reconocer a una especie que no existía en su época?

.- Disculpa…- pregunto miroku- ¿cómo lo llamaste?

.- No…fue mi intención excelencia…- volvió a taparse la boca con las manos que quería hablar. No para seguir descubriendo cosas que no quería descubrir

.- Oye ¿sango segura que eres de mi época?- pregunto ahome bromeando pero termino su broma al ver que había dejado muy pensativa a su amiga- Hey sango era una broma

Sango observo todo por unos momentos y luego recordó, recordó por que estaba allí sin saber quien era por que era tan ágil por que conocía lo que era un hanyou entonces lo recordó…

Continuara….

N/a: holas a todos! Ya se, alguien debe querer matarme XD see saque todos mis fics por que me dio la locura XD pero bueno, al menos dejare este que en lo personal me gusto mucho .


	2. explorando lo explorado

**Amor A Través Del Tiempo**

**Capitulo dos:** explorando lo explorado, conociendo lo conocido, recordando lo olvidado

.- Sango…sango….SANGO

.- He si a-ahome que te ocurre- pregunto sango preocupada por su amiga

.- Me pasa que tu no me oyes- kagome ya comenzaba a tomar tono de reproche- ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MORIR Y NO DICES NADA MAS QUE MI NOMBRE!

.- Tranquila señorita ahome- interrumpió el joven de ojos azules- su amiga aun debe estar un poco impactada por lo recién ocurrido…

.- Si eso debe ser- inuyasha aun estaba un poco preocupado, no mucha gente sabia de su especie, de hecho ahome no sabia lo que inuyasha era la primera vez que lo vio- oye 'niñita' como te llamas

.- No soy una niñita- dijo sango- ya tengo 17 años y llevo seis en servicio…

.- En servicio?- pregunto ahome- trabajas? Y en que? Tienes 17…yo juraba que tenias 16?

.- Señorita ahome por favor va a enfermar a su hermosa amiga- miroku río cortésmente

.- He- o/o sango se puso roja como tomate- yo no…

.- Feh! Miroku déjate de coquetearle a cada mujer que ves además ella es una niña

.- Uy que no soy una niña- sango ya comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud del hanyou

.- Si inuyasha ella tiene razón…ya no es una niña –miroku sonrió pervertidamente

.- A que te refieres monje mañoso ¬o¬ - pregunto inuyasha cruzado de brazos

.- Ya basta de peleas- interrumpió ahome- bueno ahora voy a presentarlos sango- dijo dirigiéndose hacia su amiga- el es inuyasha

.- Hola inuyasha- sango extendió la mano para saludar al hanyou de mala gana- yo soy sango

.- Si ya lo se, no tienes para que repetírmelo 'niña'- inuyasha también extendía su mano de mala gana y apretó fuertemente la de sango pero le molesto que esta no demostrara el dolor

.- Bueno eso es todo, inuyasha sango por favor se que se llevaran bien- ñ.ñ ahome ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlos presentado- sango el es shippou…un zorrito…

.- Mágico- termino sango nuevamente para la sorpresa de todos- hola shippou, mucho gusto

.- Ha claro- shippou le extendió la mano- mucho gusto

.- Bueno- continuo ahome- sango el es el monje miroku

.- …o/o mucho gusto- sango extendió su mano pero en vez de recibir la aceptación del monje recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de este

.- el gusto es mío- susurro miroku al oído de sango, obviamente, tocando partes que no le correspondía

.- ò/ó ùoú MONJE PERVERTIDO- paf! Cachetada muy, muy grande al igual que el dolor que sentía miroku en su rostro

.- hay! Tiene carácter…me gusta eso en una mujer- miroku se sobaba la cara

.- no era necesario que hiciera eso monje miroku- ahome le reprochaba el comportamiento al monje

.- ahome- pregunto sango- ¿cómo vas con la búsqueda de los fragmentos?

.- O.O- cara de ahome de debido a la sorpresa

.- O.O ahome por que le dijiste de los fragmentos a una 'niña' como ella?- pregunto inuyasha muy enojado

.- O.O pero si sango no sabia nada de los fragmentos- contesto ahome aun más asombrada

.- Que¿Entonces como se entero?- pregunto inuyasha también asombrado

.- No lo se sango como sabias que….

.- Un gusto nuevamente verte…sango- la anciana Kaede ya estaba junto a ellos pero ¿por .- .- qué conocía a sango?

.- Igualmente, anciana Kaede- respondió sango

.- Anciana Kaede usted conoce a esta muchacha- pregunto miroku

.- Por supuesto- contesto la anciana sorprendida- ¿usted no, excelencia? Ella es sango, la exterminadora de monstruos podría decirse que ella es como 'la niña prodigio de los exterminadores'

.- Que no soy niña- dijo sango de mala gana

.- Lo lamento sango- se disculpo la anciana- es que se me olvida que cumpliste hace poco los 17

.- No fue hace tan poco fue la semana pasada- sango estaba cruzada de brazos malhumorada- además no soy tan niña

.- Pero si tienes carita de bebe- miroku se había acercado a sango y le acaricio la mejilla- .- .- mira tu piel es suave como la un bebe

.- Ò/Ó no es necesario que me toque excelencia- sango estaba roja de solo estar cerca de él

.- Apuesto a que dejaste de tomar pecho hace poco- se burlaba miroku

.- Ò/Ó YO NO TENGO CARA DE BEBE- decía sango molesta ante las burlas del monje- SI ES POR ESO USTED TAMBIEN TINE CARA DE BEBE

.- Muchas gracias sanguito- miroku había recibido el insulto como un halago- yo también te quiero- y abrazo a la Taijiya

.- O/O no me toque- dijo sango sin voz

.- Eres muy delgada- sonrió miroku inspeccionando cada centímetro del cuerpo de la muchacha- mira tu cintura es mas pequeña que mi mano

.- ¬/¬ eso es por que tiene la mano muy grande- sango se había resignado a quitárselo de encima, al parecer

.- no pequeña no me mientas debes comer como un pollito- u.u

.- pero que dice yo como lo justo y necesario- ò/ó sango estaba 'muy a gusto' con el tema de conversación

.- no, no, no es cierto comes como un pollito- miroku negaba con la cabeza mientras rodeaba con sus manos la cintura de sango, quien se volvió a poner roja

.- no…me toque- sango se dirigió a miroku con tono amenasante

.- ¬¬ uy pero que delicada- miroku dejo sus cariños al ver la expresión de la joven

.- bueno- ahome interrumpió la 'amena' conversación entre sango y miroku, si es que a eso se le podía llamar conversación- sango ¿tu ya habías venido al sengoku, cierto?

.- No lo recuerdo ahome- sango estaba melancólica recordar o mejor dicho tratar de recordar, le traía tristeza algo le decía que no quería recordar lo que había pasado- la verdad no quiero recordar…ahome

.- Bueno si no quieres sango- ahome se había preocupado un poco al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga- no lo hagas

.- Feh! Ya déjense de estupideces- inuyasha se encontraba de brazos cruzados y para variar de mal humor- ahome debemos ir en búsqueda de los fragmentos

.- Ya esta bien inuyasha- ahome ya arreglaba su mochila- solo espérame un poco sango tu también vienes con nosotros

.- Pero yo…

.- No es pregunta sango- interrumpió kagome a su amiga- en una de esas encontramos a alguien que sepa algo acerca de ti

.- Yo he oído hablar de una aldea de exterminadores- dijo miroku llamando la atención de todos

.- Entonces que esperamos- ahome se monto a su bicicleta- vamos a buscar esa famosa aldea

.- Feh! Ve tu sola ahome yo me quedare aquí con miroku…miroku TRAIDOR REGRESA!

.- Adiós inuyasha yo me voy a buscar lindas señoritas- miroku le sonrió a inuyasha de manera muy picarona mientras agitaba su mano de izquierda a derecha

.- Maldito monje traidor ¡ESPÉRENME!- inuyasha tomo curso al igual que ahome, miroku y sango quienes ya llevaban un buen tramo del camino adelantados aunque inuyasha los alcanzo antes de lo esperado.

Continuara….

* * *


	3. siento algo, me haces sentir algo

**Amor A Través Del Tiempo**

**Capitulo tres:** siento algo…me haces sentir algo.

.- ¿Oye sango y no sabes nada acerca de tus parientes o algo así?- pregunto ahome que iba en su bicicleta debido a que continuaba enfadada con inuyasha

.- La verdad es que no ahome- comento sango que iba sentada en la parte de atrás de la bicicleta- pero a lo mejor hay alguien que sepa algo de mí por estos lados, Como decías tu anteriormente

.- Pero si eso es así…¿qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto el pequeño shippou cruzado de brazos en el hombro de ahome

.- Señorita ahome nos demorara mucho este viaje- pregunto miroku que corría al lado de la bicicleta

.- Eso depende, monje miroku, de cuanto demore encontrar a alguien que sepa de sango la verdad es que ahora deseo ayudarla mas que a nadie por ser mi amiga…

.- Feh¿Y por esa razón piensas dejar de lado la búsqueda de los fragmentos?- pregunto inuyasha malhumorado

.- Sí ¿por? Tienes algún problema con que ayude a mi amiga inuyasha?- pregunto ahome que estaba molesta por la actitud del hanyou

.- Por favor ahome no quiero que pelees por mi culpa- ñ.ñ dijo sango que se sujetaba la falda ante la mirada pervertida de miroku- ¿Y USTED QUE MIRA!- le grito sango ofendida

.- He…¿yo? Nada, nada ¿por qué lo pregunta?- sonrió miroku

.- Por que la mirabas como si quisieras quitarle algo- ¬.¬ le dijo shippou frente a todos que rieron exageradamente ante la cara sonrojada de sango a quien no le hacia ni una gracia el comentario- solo digo la verdad miroku siempre es tan…¿cómo dijiste que se decía ahome?

.- Caliente, shippou, caliente- respondió ahome entre risas a causa de la expresión del rostro de su amiga

.- ¡Eso mismo!- se corrigió el pequeño zorrito- miroku esta caliente por sango

.- ò/ó noooooooooo como se les ocurre pensar eso- grito sango a toda boca totalmente roja

.- ¬¬ a mi se me hace que le agrado la idea- dijo inuyasha llamando la atención de sango y ahome

.- inuyasha- dijo ahome bastante enojada- abajo!- acto seguido el rostro de inuyasha se clavó contra la tierra y maldijo para sí

.- ese tonto de inuyasha no sé por que se comporta así- decía ahome muy, muy enojada por la actitud del hanyou

a lo mejor le gustas, kagome- dijo sango sin poder contener una risita

.- QUE! Y AHORA TU SANGO! – pregunto ahome ofendida- nunca mas te defiendo- y justo en ese momento pasó encima de una roca a propósito, y como sango no iba sujeta a la cintura de ahome, se cayo de una forma exagerada y ahome no escucho los llamados de su .- amiga y se reía muy tranquila de esta.

.- Au- dijo sango sobándose el trasero- esa ahome me las pagará

.- Te ayudo- dijo miroku ofreciendo su mano con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

.- No muchas gracias- dijo sango haciendo a un lado la mano de miroku levantándose y sacudiéndose sola- debemos esperar a inuyasha….

.- Feh! Yo no soy tan lento como ustedes los humanos- dijo inuyasha pasando al lado de sango tan rápido que sin quererlo le levanto la falda por el viento

.- O.O hay no que vergüenza se quejo sango al ver la cara pervertida de miroku

.- Que piernas digo por favor señorita no se preocupe aquí esta el gran miroku y la ayudara en lo pueda- dijo miroku tomando en brazos a sango

.- O/O déjeme en paz- le dijo sango totalmente roja y derretida por este acto. Nunca la habían tomado en brazos a esa edad…¡ni siquiera su padre! Y ahora, un completo desconocido, lo hacia con tal naturalidad…¡cómo si fueran novios! Al oír esta palabra en su mente sango se sonrojo automáticamente es que aquel joven era tan apuesto y varonil que la hacia sentir como una mujer tan importante…aunque para él, ella fuera solo una más de sus conquistas se bajo de la nube en la que estaba y hablo fuerte y claro pero con tristeza por lo ultimo que había pensado- bájeme…por favor

.- He si claro- dijo miroku preocupado por el tono de voz de la chica- te ocurre algo

.- No es nada- dijo sango cabizbaja- ya debemos alcanzar pronto a kagome

.- En eso tienes razón pero permíteme decirte algo- dijo miroku observando a la chica

.- Si, que cosa- dijo sango aun cabizbaja

.- Te ves mas linda- miroku tomo el mentón de sango con su mano y lo dejo a una distancia prudente de su rostro- cuando sonríes

.- Ah…- a sango se le sonrojo hasta el alma por este comentario. Ella era extremadamente tímida y se sonrojaba con facilidad- pe-pero que cosas dice…

.- La verdad- la interrumpió miroku con una bella sonrisa- te ves mas hermosa cuando sonríes…

.- …

.- bueno sigamos- dijo miroku comenzando a correr

.-"por que diablos me da tanta vergüenza- se quejaba sango consigo misma - es solo un chico, es solo un chico, es solo un chico…

.- ("ji a quien engañas…te gusta ese chico…y mucho")

.- "NOOOOOOO"

.- ("hay pero no tiene nada de malo que te guste ¿o si?")

.- "no me gusta - no me gusta - …"

.- ("bueno piensa lo que quieras pero tu príncipe azul té esta llamando )

.-"no es cierto - "

.- sango apresúrate- le grito miroku educadamente desde lejos y sacándola de sus pensamientos

.- ha? Claro, claro voy inmediatamente- contesto la chica corriendo

.- no corras que esa cosa que traes puesta es muy corta- dijo miroku con una sonrisa libidinosa

.- usted es un sucio- le dijo sango avergonzada

.- ¡Por que lo dices? Si no quieres que los hombres vean tus piernas entonces tápatelas- le aconsejo miroku- además me baño muy seguido

.- me refería a la suciedad mental- le dijo sango ruborizada por la actitud del monje- Y DEJE DE MIRARME ASÍ

.- entonces no corras- le dijo miroku

.- no hay problema con que corra, mis compañeros dicen que es bueno para la salud- dijo sango que seguía molesta

.- tus compañeros solo lo decían por que son pervertidos- dijo miroku corriendo mas rápido para que sango no lo alcanzara

.- Por que lo dice- inquirió sango ¬.¬

.- Por que al igual que ellos, yo soy hombre y no puedo evitar fijarme en tu bello cuerpo…- PAF! Cachetada con ganas. Acto seguido miroku estaba en el suelo con la cara clavada en la tierra y una marca de la mano de sango en ella (en la cara)

.- Uuuuy que pervertido- se dijo sango mientras seguía corriendo

.- ¡Desde acá abajo se ve tu ropa interior!- le grito miroku pasando al lado de sango a toda velocidad

.- YA ME LAS PAGARA!- le grito sango que corría más rápido tratando de alcanzarlo pero se detuvo al ver que él y su amiga al igual que el hanyou se habían detenido- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto cuando ya llegó con sus amigos y recupero el aliento

.- Ahome tiene la idea de ir aldea por aldea preguntando por ti…- gruño inuyasha que se encontraba descansando con los brazos de tras de la nuca

.- Inuyasha que poco cortes con la señorita…- dijo miroku u.u –ella no es cualquier cosa…

.- Por supuesto que no monje miroku sango es mí ami…

.- Señorita sango- dijo alegremente una aldeana interrumpiendo a kagome- que alegría…hace cuanto que no la veía

.- Disculpe usted conoce a esta señorita?- pregunto miroku quien siempre era el que se relacionaba con la gente

.- Por supuesto el terrateniente la buscó durante mucho tiempo hasta que dio con ella- dijo la aldeana sorprendida por la pregunta del monje- ¿por qué me lo pregunta?

.- La señorita aquí presente esta muy preocupada por que tiene un pequeño problema con su memoria- ù-ú dijo miroku tocando partes que no debía en el momento en que se refirió a sango

.- Usted es un…- dijo sango con lagrimas en los ojos debido a la sorpresa- PERVERTIDO Y CALIENTE!- XD miroku quedo totalmente adolorido por la cachetada de sango

.- úoù Hay sango que cruel eres si es solo un cariño…una expresión de cuanto te estimo- se justifico miroku

.- entonces prefiero que no lo haga- le dijo la chica- o me va a dejar toda manoseada

bueno eso no importa ahora- dijo miroku- ¿señora podría decirnos donde vive ese terrateniente?

.- ¿QUEEE¿¿PRETENDE ENTRAGARME COMO A UN PAQUETE?- le pregunto sango molesta

.- por supuesto que no, sango, pero si ese hombre tiene que ver contigo hay que visitarlo- contesto miroku muy serio- bueno gracias por la información pero…

.- ¿Anciana podría decirnos de una maldita vez donde vive ese maldito terrateniente? – pregunto inuyasha a la mujer perdiendo la paciencia

.- Inuyasha ¡ABAJO!- le dijo ahome haciendo que inuyasha cayera al suelo y solo se escucharan sus lamentos- disculpe a inuyasha el un poco grosero y no sabe relacionarse con la gente ¿pero podría decirnos donde encontrar al terrateniente?

.- Por supuesto- contesto la aldeana alegre- solamente deben caminar….

Siguieron las indicaciones de la aldeana caminaron por mucho tiempo y ahí llegaron a una aldea en la cual les hablaron de la ubicación exacta del palacio del terrateniente

.- ¿el palacio del terrateniente?- pregunto un aldeano que se encontraba recogiendo unas hierbas

.- si como oyó viejo sordo el palacio…- dijo inuyasha quien inmediatamente se cayo al ver el rostro de ahome

.- inuyasha- dijo la chica

.- no ahome por favor juro que no lo hago mas- se disculpaba inuyasha

.- ABAJO!- grito ahome lo mas fuerte que pudo- ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO!…

.- Que energía tan monstruosa- dijo sango soltando una débil risa a la que miroku respondió con la suya- de que se ríe- dijo tímidamente sango

De nada- volvió a sonreír miroku

.- NO ME DIGA QUE DE NADA POR QUE SE ESTA RIENDO- dijo sango ruborizada

.- Te digo que no es de nada- sonrió miroku- es solamente que…me encanta cuando te ruborizas…te ves hermosa

.- O/O no me diga esas cosas- dijo sango poniendo sus manos cubriéndole la cara- me da mucha vergüenza…he?

.- Que linda pareja- sonrió ahome quien había dejado de gritar abajo para observarlos- sango por que no te quedas en el sengoku conmigo y te casas con el monje mir…

.- AHOME QUE COSAS DICES- le grito sango lo más roja que le era posible o/o- yo debo buscar mi identidad ¿no crees!

.- Bueno como quieras- dijo kagome resignada- "pero hacen una linda pareja"

Continuara…..

* * *


	4. la aparicion de una nueva amiga

**Amor A Través Del Tiempo**

**Capitulo cuatro**: la aparición de una vieja amiga, Kirara la gatita

.- Bueno, según las indicaciones de ese hombre deberíamos estar a unos cuantos kilómetros- dijo miroku

.- Si pero eso es demasiado- dijo ahome- podemos descansar unos minutos tanto andar en bicicleta es un poco molesto…

.- Feh! Pero que dices si lo único que haces es ir sentada sin hacer nada- gruño inuyasha

.- Pero que dices inuyasha- le dijo ahome- si estas sentado tanto tiempo en bicicleta el trasero te duele…HAY NO VISTE LAS COSAS QUE ME HACES DECIR!- le dijo kagome arrepentida (esto fue sacado de la serie por que me pareció muy gracioso jeje aunque a ahome le dolían las pompas ;)

.- Bueno entonces esperemos a que el trasero de la señorita ahome se reponga y listo- dijo miroku sabiamente- con gusto le aré unos masajes si usted me lo pide señorita ahome…huuuuuy- miroku se sobo la cara debido al fuerte golpe que recibió- y ahora por que me pegas sango si no te he hecho nada

.- Por eso mismo te golpea- dijo el pequeño shippou en voz baja pero aun así sango lo oyó

.- Que dijiste shippou?- le pregunto amenazante sango

.- Nada- dijo el pequeño zorrito ocultándose detrás de ahome

.- Mas te vale- dijo sango- mas te vale

.- Bueno entonces si vamos a descansar que sea rápido- dijo inuyasha sentándose bajo un árbol

.- Bueno pero yo quiero ir por unas flores que vi por allá- dijo el zorrito indicando el lugar- ¿puedo ahome?

.- Si por supuesto shippou- le contesto la chica sonriente sentándose al lado de inuyasha

.- Muchas gracias ahome- contesto el pequeño devolviéndole la sonrisa y saltando ágilmente

.- Creo que estamos estorbando- le dijo sango a miroku al ver que ahome posaba su cabeza en el pecho de inuyasha y este le acomodaba una flor en el cabello

.- Si tienes toda la razón- le susurro miroku al oído- mejor vamos a dar una vuelta

.- Si- le contesto sango y ambos se dirigieron lejos de la vista de ahome e inuyasha

.- Ves inuyasha te dije que daría resultado- dijo ahome levantando la cabeza

.- Si pero como lo supiste- le pregunto inuyasha que seguía acomodando la flor en el cabello de la chica

.- No lo se…fue una corazonada- dijo ella apoyando su cabeza nuevamente en el pecho de inuyasha pero recostándose a su lado

.- Tus corazonadas siempre son correctas- le dijo inuyasha que ahora había terminado de poner la flor en el cabello de la chica y posaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella- ahome me preguntaba si era cierto que te quedarías en el sengoku…

.- …la verdad es que podemos conservar la perla semi-completa y con un fragmento podría viajar de ves en cuando a ver a mi familia…¿tu que opinas?- le pregunto ahome mirando al hanyou a los ojos

.- que es una excelente idea- dijo inuyasha depositando un suave beso en los labios de la chica- como todas tus ideas

.- esta bien inuyasha- dijo ahome sonriendo debido a los mordiscos que inuyasha comenzaba a darle en el cuello- alguien puede vernos

.- pues que nos vea cual es el problema…yo ya estoy cansado de fingir que no te amo

.- esta bien inuyasha te comprendo pero…

.- HAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa!- shippou apareció gritando como un loco detrás de los arbustos

.- Que té pasa shippou- le pregunto ahome aliviada ya que shippou no había visto nada

.- Había un animal enorme, como un puma o león en el lugar al que yo fui a recoger flores y me estaba siguiendo!- gritó el zorrito desesperado

.- YA CÁLLATE SHIPPOU- le grito inuyasha- eres un zorro escandaloso

.- Ya cállense los dos- les dijo ahome- pero shippou ya no esta aquí, así que cálmate

.- He?- shippou miro hacia atrás y comprobó con sorpresa que lo que le decía ahome era cierto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.- Oiga excelencia- le dijo sango llamando la atención del monje- ¿usted viaja hace mucho con ahome?

.- Mmm veamos creo que si…como hace unos cuantos meses- dijo miroku

.- wow mucho tiempo- dijo sango sorprendida

.- Así es pero cuando yo conocí a la señorita ahome ella ya estaba con inuyasha- dijo el monje haciendo memoria

.- ¿Lo dice en serio¿Entonces ahome tiene algo con inuyasha?- pregunto la chica

.- creo que si por que los he visto muy cariñosos últimamente- dijo miroku viendo a sango libidinosamente

.- que bueno por ahome- dijo sango sin percatarse de la forma pervertida en la que era vista- al parecer su novio rebelde no era tan rebelde después de todo

.- ¿Novio?- pregunto miroku

.- si es cuando dos personas…oiga que le pasa- dijo sango sorprendida al sentir la mano del monje sobre la suya

.- ¿Cómo se comportan los novios?- dijo miroku acercándose a sango- ¿se besan?

.- Eso usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie- dijo sango levantándose de golpe y alejándose del monje- ¿qué se trae entre manos?

.- Nada- dijo miroku levantándose y mirando a sango fijamente a los ojos- pero solo responde a mi pregunta

.- Que quiere…- le dijo sango tímidamente

.- Tu has tenido novio alguna vez?

.- Por que quiere saber eso a usted no le importa- le contesto sango con un poco de rubor en su rostro /

.- Seguramente tu novio te debe estar esperando en casa- dijo miroku mirando el suelo

.- Eso a usted no le interesa- dijo sango alejándose del monje- eso no es de su incumbencia

.- Tienes razón pero…¿qué es un novio?- volvió a preguntar miroku

.- Veamos es cuando dos personas se gustan y bueno pasan mucho tiempo juntos logrando un acercamiento tanto físico como psicológico- dijo sango poniendo el dedo índice sobre su labio inferior- debe ser algo así

.- A tu debes tener muchos- dijo miroku sonriente

.- No excelencia, yo no tengo novio y además hay que ser muy cara dura para poder estar con dos personas a la vez- dijo sango sentándose al igual que el monje

.- Si por que lo dices?- pregunto miroku acercando su mano a la parte "x" de sango y justo detrás de ellos se escucho un rugido- ¡cuidado sango es un mononoke!- advirtió miroku abrasando a sango y quitándola del alcance del animal

KIRARA!- grito sango abrasando al mononoke que ahora tenia la apariencia de una adorable gatita

No…entiendo nada- dijo miroku- ¿la conoces?

Si es mi gatita Kirara, Kirara saluda a su excelencia- dijo sango moviendo la patita del animalito de arriba abajo en señal de saludo

Mau (se supone que había maullado ¬¬ o lo que haga Kirara)- saludo Kirara quien ahora estaba junto al oído de sango y daba la impresión de que le decía algo

Hola…Kirara- saludo miroku- "maldición la gata esa me va a acusar cuando intente de hacer de las mías" un placer conocerte…

Sango esta todo bien por allá?- pregunto ahome

Si no se preocupen- dijo miroku fingiendo una risa

En realidad yo lo decía por que usted es un pervertido y no le fuera a hacer daño a sango- dijo ahome ¬¬

No le voy a hacer nada malo- dijo miroku aparentando seriedad ú.ù- no le aré nada que ella no me pida…

HUUUY MONJE PERVERTIDO- le grito sango golpeándolo en la cabeza con una roca ya que había entendido el doble sentido del monje

Pero sango por que me golpeas! Si es verdad no aré nada que tu no quieras hacer conmigo digo, que tu no quieras que te haga HHAAAAUUU- miroku dio un grito de dolor

No hay caso con usted- le dijo sango golpeándolo nuevamente en la cabeza con la piedra

Siento un extraño olor a naraku- dijo inuyasha- ahome sube a mi espalda

Si- dijo la chica subiéndose en la espalda de inuyasha marchándose inmediatamente

Y nosotros que- dijo sango al ver que inuyasha y ahome se marchaban

Sango yo te llevo en mi espalda- digo miroku poniendo sus manos en al espalda y moviéndolas (como la hizo en el capitulo de la competencia de remedios medicinales en el cual se ofrece amablemente a cargar a ahome…les diré que me dio mucha rabia…¿a quien no le da rabia saber que el mino que te gusta le tiene ganas a tu mejor amiga? Esto lo digo poniéndome en el lugar de sango)

No muchas gracias- le contesto esta ¬¬- Kirara ¿podrías llevarme?

Mau- inmediatamente Kirara se transformo y se llevo a sango

Quiere subir?- pregunto sango al monje que la miraba sorprendido

Si con mucho gusto- respondió miroku muuuuuy alegre n.n

insectos de naraku- dijo inuyasha sacando sus garras- GARRAS DE ACERO!

Inuyasha hay mas insectos- le dijo ahome- INUYASHA HAY MAS INSECTOS EN ESE PALACIO!

Que esperamos entonces, vamos- inuyasha acelero y llego al palacio en un santiamén

ESPÉRANOS INUYASHA!- le grito sango- excelencia que son esos insectos?

Son insectos de naraku- respondió él- ten cuidado podrían atacarte nunca se sabe lo que traman estos insectos

Y por que no los absorbe?- pregunto la chica inocentemente- por que supongo que eso es lo que hace su mano ¿no?

Por que tienen veneno en su interior- respondió miroku abrazando a sango

Oiga que le pasa…- le pregunto la chica un poco ruborizada

Te dije que nunca se sabe que puedan hacer estos malditos insectos- le dijo miroku protegiéndola con un 'abrazo de oso' justo cuando los insectos se lanzaron contra Kirara- KIRARA DESCIENDE- le ordeno miroku a lo que Kirara no pudo responder por que los insectos le habían inyectado de su veneno

KIRARA- le grito sango tratado de librarse de los brazos del monje para proteger a su amiga

NO! SANGO- le advirtió miroku- abrázame fuerte cuando yo te diga

Que quiere ¿no ve que están atacando a Kirara!- le pregunto sango alarmada

"estos bichos quieren que yo los absorba, muy bien, eso aré" sango abrázame- dijo miroku con voz clara

No ahora no pUEDOOOO…-a sango no le quedó otra que abrazar fuertemente al monje ya que este había saltado de Kirara y que digamos no iba a muy baja altura- POR QUE DIABLOS SALTAMOS ¿QUIERE MATARNOS?

Tranquila sango esto es por el bien de Kirara- le dijo miroku- os insectos me siguen a mi no a ella

Esta…¿preocupado por Kirara?- le pregunto sango más calmada

Por supuesto que si ella es tu amiga y no puedo ponerla en peligro- le dijo miroku abrazando a sango con mas fuerza al ver que se aproximaban los insectos- sango abrázame

Pero…

Tu solo has lo que te digo, abrázame- la interrumpió miroku quien ya preparaba su agujero negro- AGUJERO NEGRO!

Pero esos insectos son venenosos…?

Llegaron al suelo y gracias al monje, sango no se golpeo contra nada mas que el cuerpo de este y se levanto rápidamente. El monje había absorbido gran cantidad de insectos tanto que su mano derecha se torno de un color azul tendiendo a morado.

excelencia despierte por favor- dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos- kagome donde estas- dijo buscando a su amiga con la cabeza- su excelencia sé esta…muriendo

…sango…- miroku abrió los ojos y contemplo a la bella castaña que lo observaba llorando- debo estar en el cielo por que estoy viendo un ángel - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que sango también le brindara una

no se esfuerce, kagome no debe estar muy lejos- le dijo la chica sin poder dejar de llorar

entonces ve con ella- le sugirió miroku

¿Usted esta loco¿Cree que lo voy a dejar aquí solo?…¿y en su estado?

Sango, no me voy a morir- dijo miroku fingiendo una sonrisa y acariciándole el rostro a la chica con su mano derecha

Tiene su mano helada- le dijo sango retirando la mano del monje de su rostro- déjeme curarla…

Dale un beso- le dijo miroku

He?- sango lo observo sorprendida- ¿Qué que?

Que le des un besito a mi manito- dijo miroku agitando su mano a la vez que sonreía dulcemente

Por que lo hizo…- le pregunto sango- ¡por que arriesgo su vida en vano?

No fue en vano…salve a Kirara- miroku se recostó en el suelo y sango inmediatamente se coloco a su lado para observarlo

Por favor no diga eso…- sango comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza sobre su pecho- me hace sentir culpable…

Tu no tienes la culpa…- miroku abrazo a sango y sintió una extraña sensación- "mi mano esta dejando de dolerme…¿será……sango¿¿Me estará curando con su amor? valla ahora aparte de agonizante estas loco miroku ¿cómo se te pueden ocurrir ideas tan disparatadas?"

Excelencia- dijo la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos- se encuentra bien

Si…- miroku observo a la chica no supo en que momento se habían sentado pero eso ya no le importo- me recupere mágicamente

No diga tonterías- ¬¬ le dijo sango en modo de reproche- usted me dijo que eso era veneno y no creo que su enemigo se moleste en hacer un conjuro mágico para que el veneno se quite cuando usted ya esta fuera de combate

No se lo que pasó pero…- miroku dudó unos instantes- …me siento mejor- dijo levantándose rápidamente- hay que llegar a ese palacio por alguna extraña razón naraku tiene que ver con el

Si…pero Kirara- dijo sango mirando a la gatita lastimada que llevaba en sus brazos en ese momento

Tu espera a que ella se recupere…- dijo miroku

Y usted?- pregunto sango un poco preocupada por él

Yo iré con inuyasha y la señorita ahome- dijo miroku poniéndose a correr a gran velocidad

ESPERE YO VOY CON USTED!- le dijo sango aunque miroku ya estaba fuera de su alcance con Kirara en sus brazos- maldición¿Qué se ha creído! Que soy una niña pequeña a la cual tiene que cuidar!- sango comenzó a correr en dirección del monje y aunque Kirara ya estaba en buen estado sango no quiso que su vida peligrara nuevamente por lo que siguió corriendo

Gggggrrrr

Que ocurre Kirara?- le preguntó sango sin dejar de correr y sin percatarse de que alguien la seguía de pronto un remolino enorme se presentó frente a ella provocando que su falda dejara ver mas de lo necesario- huuuuuuuuuuuuuuu o

Quien eres tu- un joven de ojos azulados y con extraña vestimenta y cabello largo y negro azabache se mostró delante de sango- ¿por qué vistes como ahome?

Que?- sango observó al joven por unos instantes- tu conoces a ahome? Que eres tu? Por que te apareces así…?

Oye, oye- le dijo el chico un poco molesto- no se quien diablos seas pero quiero saber por vistes como ahome y…hueles a bestia!

Bestia?- pregunto sango cada vez más confundida- te refieres a su excelencia?

No tonta hablo del imbécil de inuyasha- le dijo el chico mostrando sus colmillos

¬¬ eso deberías decírselo a ahome ella es la que tiene un romance con el no yo- le dijo sango sin darle la menor importancia

QUE AHOME QUE!- dijo el chico remeciendo a sango para que hablara

Au tonto me duele!- le dijo sango

TE PREGUNTO POR AHOME NO LO QUE SENTIAS TU!- l e grito el chico molesto

ME VALE!- le grito sango harta. Si había algo que ella no soportara era que un hombre le hablara de esa forma- PIÉRDETE PUTO!- le grito al muchacho y paso corriendo por su lado

CÓMO ME LLAMASTE!- le pregunto Kouga confundido

PUTO!- le grito sango- O ESTAS SORDO!

NO EM GRITES MUCHACHITA! YA VEO POR QUE OLIAS A BESTIA ERES INSOPORTABLE!- le grito el muchacho a sango quien se volteó para contestarle

NO SE COMO PUEDES SER AMIGO DE AHOME…ELLA NO ES AMIGA DE TIPOS TAN ANTIPATICOS COMO TU!- le grito sango harta y marchándose con Kirara en sus brazos a toda velocidad

OYE MOCOSA ESPERA!- le grito el muchacho alcanzándola nuevamente

Que quieres- le pregunto sango cortante

Quiero saber por que vistes como mi querida ahome- le dijo Kouga viendo directamente a los ojos de la muchacha

Eso no te importa….- le dijo sango corriendo a toda velocidad

"quiere jugar? Pues jugaremos"- penso el muchacho siguiendo a sango

Continuara…..


	5. el pasado de Sango y la perla de shikon

**Amor a través del tiempo.**

**Capitulo cinco:** el pasado de sango y la perla de Shikon.

Sango salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron pero pronto se detuvo por el cansancio y fue alcanzada por el chico quien inmediatamente empezó con su interrogatorio.

oye niña te pregunte por que vistes como mi querida ahome- pregunto el muchacho

no tengo por que decirte- dijo sango sacándole la lengua

De casualidad no eres hermana de esa bestia de inuyasha?- pregunto el muchacho molesto por la actitud de sango

No, no soy hermana de inuyasha y mucho menos soy una bestia- ¬¬ le contesto sango muuuuy molesta

Pero que molestia dios mío- dijo el muchacho

Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer, su excelencia me dejo tirada aquí y si no soy capas de llegar junto a naraku…

CONOCES A NARAKU?- pregunto el muchacho inmediatamente

En realidad no, pero su excelencia quiere vengarse de él- dijo sango menos molesta que antes y con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

Sabes donde esta- dijo el muchacho viendo en todas direcciones- hace un rato sentí su olor pero no lo alcancé a rastrear del todo

A ya veo- dijo sango- puedes seguirme si quieres

De ninguna manera- dijo el muchacho dándole la espalda, agachándose y mirándola por el hombro- sube a mi espalda es más rápido

Ha…- sango observó al muchacho por unos instantes antes de reaccionar- muchas gracias- dijo cuando ya estuvo en la espalda del joven

De nada pero dime donde es…- pregunto el muchacho

En ese palacio- contesto sango indicando con el dedo índice- muchas gracias joven…

Kouga, me llamo Kouga- contesto el chico lobo comenzando a levantarse- sujétate por que llegaremos en un segundo aya arriba

Si…- dijo sango sujetándose del muchacho lo mas fuerte que pudo y de inmediato vio como a su alrededor comenzó a salir un remolino por el cual el muchacho aceleró aun más su velocidad-…allí es

Ya lo veo- dijo el muchacho- tu mejor quédate aquí puede ser peligroso…

De ninguna manera- lo interrumpió sango con Kirara en sus brazos- ahome esta allá arriba y…

AHOME ESTA CON ESA BESTIA!- preguntó el joven alarmado y desapareciendo sin sí quiera escuchar la explicación de sango

Ni modo- dijo la chica haciéndose la idea de comenzar a escalar por las montañas que rodeaban el palacio- tendré que llegar hasta allá por mis propios medios

Mau- maulló Kirara llamando la atención de sango

Que ocurre Kirara- preguntó la chica viendo en dirección a su mascota que la observaba desde una distancia prudente

Mau- volvió a maullar la gatita transformándose en una enorme gata

Guau había olvidado por completo lo de tu transformación Kirara- dijo sango bajando del lugar que se había propuesto escalar- ahora sí ¡vamos Kirara!

MAU!- maulló/grito Kirara con mucha potencia emitiendo un sonido muy similar al de un león

* * *

"espero por el bien de inuyasha que no le aya pasado nada a mi querida ahome- Kouga iba a toda velocidad subiendo la empinada colina que llevaba hasta el palacio donde supuestamente estaba naraku o alguno de sus aliados- solo espero que este bien" 

Maldito naraku por que te escondes entre estas personas!- grito inuyasha buscando en todas direcciones la pestilencia de su enemigo- miroku cuida de ahome naraku debe estar planeando algo en su contra, estoy seguro

No te preocupes inuyasha- dijo el monje jugando con el rosario que sujetaba su agujero negro- yo protegeré a la señorita ahome a costa de mi propia vida

Bien- contesto el híbrido volviendo a fijar su vista en el palacio- solo espero que se digne a aparecer

Jajaja- sonó una carcajada malévola en todas direcciones que parecía proveniente de ningún lugar- tranquilo inuyasha…ya aparecí y permíteme decirte que esta ves si me llevare los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que esa humana, ese monje y tu llevan consigo

Feh! No me hagas reír naraku- dijo inuyasha tomando posición de ataque- tu no te llevaras nada…¡MUCHO MENOS LOS FRAGMENTOS DE SHIKON!

Ja ja ja- volvió a reír naraku – eso lo veremos

Por fin apareció naraku con una apariencia grotesca con un ojo en medio del pecho y un brazo que manejaba a su antojo como si fuera de goma inmediatamente inicio su ataque contra inuyasha y compañía

toma esto!- le grito inuyasha alzando su espada- BAKURYUHA!

El golpe impacto fuertemente a naraku en su brazo normal, o sea, el no flexible pero aun tenía el otro brazo.

Me apoderare de los fragmentos de Shikon!- grito naraku con una mueca de dolor y con su brazo no lastimado dispuesto a atacar a ahome- DAME ESOS FRAGMENTOS!

AHOMEEE!- grito inuyasha que se encontraba lejos del alcance para salvar a la chica por estar siendo distraído por Kagura quien se dedicó a contemplar la escena con los ojos como plato

MUERE!- dijo naraku

SEÑORITA AHOME!- grito miroku apresurándose a salvarla

AHOME- grito Kouga que acababa de llegar

AHOMEE!- grito sango montada desde Kirara

HAAAA!- ahome afortunadamente fue salvada por miroku quien salió muy lastimado por este acto- monje miroku se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto ahome ya estando fuera de peligro

Por supuesto que si- contestó él fingiendo una sonrisa- señorita ahome le prometí a inuyasha que la salvaría arriesgando mi vida y así será…

Monje miroku…- dijo ahome- como podré pagarle

Quisiera tener un bello hijo conmigo?- pregunto miroku volviendo a su característico buen humor

Usted siempre con sus bromas- ¬¬ le dijo ahome levantándose y preparando una flecha- "presiento un fragmento de Shikon…no esperen…SON DOS!"

AHOME QUE DIABLOS ESTAS ESPERANDO- le grito inuyasha- DISPARAA!

FLECHA VE!- grito ahome pero su flecha fue desviada por una cuchilla con cadena- que fue eso

Buen trabajo…kohaku- dijo naraku sonriente- hice bien con educarte como si fueras mi hijo

Muchas gracias- dijo un chico de aproximadamente 11 años y una extraña arma en la mano

Kohaku?- dijo sango e inmediatamente vinieron mil recuerdos a su mente. Ella tenía solamente siete años cuando su madre, una sacerdotisa educada por Kikyou, la protegió e utilizo un fragmento de la perla para enviarla al futuro tratando de alejarla de lo que le esperaba y tratando de que su hija tomara otra vida- tu eres…kohaku…mi hermano kohaku?

Que dices?- pregunto inuyasha sorprendido- este pendejo es tu hermano? Si supieras todo el daño que nos ha causado

Sango tu hermano posee un fragmento de la perla de Shikon y nuestro deber es reunirla- dijo ahome muy afectada por la noticia

Kohaku…- dijo sango yendo hacia el niño- acaso no me recuerdas?

Kohaku- ordeno naraku- quítale su fragmento de Shikon

QUE!- grito inuyasha alarmado- TE REFIERES A QUE ÉL ULTIMO FRAGMENTO ESTABA EN LA EPOCA DE AHOME!

Así es inuyasha- dijo naraku- y esta pequeña lo llevó consigo antes de irse de este mundo

Por eso sentía dos presencias de la perla- dijo ahome

Por eso…pudo purificar el veneno de los insectos- dijo miroku

Así es y ahora si me disculpan…- dijo naraku- kohaku quítale ese fragmento

Si…señor naraku- contesto el muchacho que inmediatamente levanto su arma contra su hermana y arrojándosela al pecho

Por que…kohaku- dijo sango antes de que sus fuerzas le fallaran y debido al impacto recibido en el pecho perdiera el equilibrio- por que te aliaste a este monstruo

Los débiles pierden- dijo el muchacho quien poseía una extraña mirada- y no me gusta perder- se agacho y le retiro el fragmento que su hermana llevaba en el pecho una escena bastante repulsiva hasta para inuyasha ya que el chico salió con la mano ensangrentada y con un brillo puro en su mano

EL FRAGMENTO DE SHIKON INUYASHA, NO DEJES QUE SE LO LLEVEN…- pero fue demasiado tarde ya que naraku desapareció junto con kohaku y el fragmento de la perla

Maldición se nos adelanto nuevamente- dijo inuyasha guardando su espada

Sango!- dijo ahome dirigiéndose hacia su amiga- esta herida esta muy mal

No es anda ahome…- dijo sango- nada que un poco de medicina de nuestro mundo no pueda solucionar…- sango se calló debido a que el músculo de su corazón amenazada con salir de su pecho y la chica comenzó a sangrar por la boca

Sango!- dijo ahome bastante preocupada

Jamas debí haber venido- continuo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos- ahora sé por que estaba en la época actual ya sé que paso con mi familia y mi madre- sango se detuvo y comenzó a asomarse un gran chorro de sangre por la boca de la chica- lo único que lamento es no haber sido útil

Sango- dijo ahome muy asustada al ver que su amiga no le respondía- SANGO! SANGO POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS!- ahome abrazo a la chica que estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre y comenzó a llorar

Lo mejor será llevarla a su mundo- sugirió inuyasha triste por lo recién ocurrido

No hay que perder tiempo inuyasha- dijo miroku- debemos seguir a naraku…

PERO QUE TIENES EN EL PECHO MIROKU ¿CORAZÓN? A LA QUE LE DESTROZARON EL CORAZÓN ES A LA AMIGA DE AHOME! Y TU HABLAS COMO SI SOLO SE HUBIERAN LASTIMADO UNA RODILLA- de los ojos de inuyasha comenzaron a brotar débiles lagrimas que inmediatamente el oculto

Por que lloras inuyasha…- pregunto miroku bastante serió

Por que ella era la mejor amiga de ahome quizás, o por que a lo mejor quien le quieto la vida fue su hermano, o por que por nuestros descuidos perdió su vida…- inuyasha estaba cabizbajo ante esta cruel perdida y solo podía sentir lo que la chica o por lo menos imaginarlo y fue hasta ahome y la abrazo fuertemente para que esta dejara de llorar

Que le diremos a sus padres…?- pregunto ahome llorando silenciosamente- invite a su hija a una época de monstruos donde su hermano acabo con su vida- dijo al chica sarcásticamente- jamas debí invitar a sango

Si siguen así terminará por morir- dijo Kouga acercándose a inuyasha y ahome- aun late su corazón, débilmente pero late

Kouga cuida de ahome mientras yo llevo a sango a la aldea de la anciana Kaede- dijo inuyasha cargando a sango en su espalda

Esta bien yo llevaré a ahome- dijo el chico muy serió- no te preocupes yo la protegeré

* * *

Pasaron unas buenas horas antes de que sango lograra despertar y se estabilizara su situación pero al fin se llevo al cabo en tan solo 10 horas la chica pudo despertar aunque debía esperar unos días más. 

sango entonces ese niño era verdaderamente tu hermano?- pregunto inuyasha

si, así es- contesto sango con una taza en las manos para beber un líquido sumamente asqueroso- el es mi hermano kohaku

y tu que eres sango?- preguntó ahome- yo ya te lo había mencionado ahome, yo soy una exterminadora o al menos estaba en mi entrenamiento…

a que te refieres con eso…- dijo inuyasha interesándose en la conversación

yo a los seis o siete años de edad empece un entrenamiento pero en nuestra primera misión como exterminadores nos atacaron por sorpresa unos monstruos, millones de ellos, los que mataron a mi familia y mi madre que conservaba un fragmento de la perla de Shikon me envió a la época en la que estamos junto con ahome- dijo sango deteniéndose al ver que uno de sus compañeros

eso es imposible- dijo inuyasha- en ese tiempo la joya estaba completa no hay forma de que hubieras viajado solo con un fragmento

te equivocas inuyasha- dijo sango sonriendo dulcemente úù – la perla se dividió en cuanto los monstruos intentaron tomar su poder…

pero…- inuyasha interrumpió a sango y justo en ese momento entro la anciana Kaede

lo que dice sango es verdad- dijo la anciana

anciana Kaede- dijo inuyasha sorprendido por la misteriosa aparición de la anciana- que hace usted aquí

yo solo vengo a ver el estado de sango y como no es recomendable que hable mucho…

en fin que paso con la perla- interrumpió inuyasha a la explicación de la anciana

ese solo es un rumor para que los monstruos buscaran la perla en un solo lugar- dijo la anciana tomando asiento alrededor de sango- muchas sacerdotisas, como la madre de sango, poseían fragmentos de la perla y esto al saberlo los monstruos intentaron quitárselos y provocaron la muerte de la joven…

y esa joven era bella?- pregunto miroku que hasta ese entonces había estado callado

ella era tan bella como lo es su hija sango ahora- dijo alegremente la anciana y inuyasha y ahome se sonrieron por el cumplido de esta

ah…- dijo miroku ¬¬

no es como las hermosas mujeres con las que usted acostumbra acostarse- dijo sango cabizbaja- sinceramente me aburrió el tema si me disculpan voy a descansar adiós- se despidió sango volteándose para que nadie viera su rostro

pero que malvado es usted monje miroku- le reprocho ahome- como le gusta hacer sufrir a sango

pero que dije ahora?- pregunto el monje haciéndose el inocente

Feh! Como que qué hice ahora!- le dijo inuyasha molesto- miroku cuando aprenderás a que sango no es como las perras con las que acostumbras pedirles hijos

Inu…Yasha…- dijo ahome con una vena en su cien

No me refería a ti ahome- se disculpo inuyasha- por que pobre de ese monje si se atreve! ¬¬

No te preocupes la señorita ahome no me interesa…- ú-ù se excuso miroku

Mas te vale- le dijo inuyasha lanzándole una mirada asesina a miroku

Mejor descansen- sugirió al anciana Kaede harta de tantas peleas y discusiones- necesitan reponer energías para las peleas que vendrán

Tiene razón vieja digo anciana Kaede- dijo inuyasha- ahome vamos a descansar- inuyasha se acerco como un cachorrito a donde se encontraba ahome que comenzó a acariciarle detrás de las orejas mientras que inuyasha reposaba en sus piernas y miroku los observaba de mala gana ¬¬

Inuyasha hay dos habitaciones más tu duerme en la de al lado- le dijo ahome

Y tu?- pregunto el híbrido

Yo me quedare cuidando de sango

No es necesario ahome ya me siento mejor- dijo inmediatamente sango- tu ve a dormir con tu novio…

Muchas gracias sango- dijo ahome un poco ruborizada

anda ve en paz- dijo sango realmente feliz por su amiga y una ves que ella se fue comenzó a ser interrogada por el monje

por que la sacaste de aquí- dijo miroku ¬¬ - a mi no me molesta que se acaricien aquí

pues yo preferiría que lo hicieran mas cómodos- dijo sango- si me disculpa me voy a dormir y aun queda una habitación libre

y? Quieres que me valla?- pregunto el monje de brazos cruzados y molesto

por supuesto que si- le dijo sango- no pienso dormir con un pervertido en la habitación…

yo no pierdo mi tiempo molestando a chicas tan…- miroku se calló al ver el rostro de sango y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la chica lo golpeara

ya lo sabía- dijo sango con los ojos vidriosos- no es necesario si quiere yo me voy- sango tomo sus cosas y se disponía a salir de la habitación

no sango, era una broma te lo juro- a miroku no se le ocurrió nada mejor para que sango lo golpeara que tocarla en sus partes "x" pero fue pero por que ella no hizo nada mas que salir de la habitación diciendo 'deje de hacerme ilusiones ¿quiere?'- sango- dijo miroku viendo por el pasillo en donde la chica había desaparecido tras una puerta- "por que reaccionas así! Por que no me golpeas y todo se arregla" fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de inuyasha

'_**miroku cuando aprenderás a que sango no es como las perras con las que acostumbras pedirles hijos.'**_

miroku solamente observo el pasillo por mucho tiempo y decidió dejar las cosas como estaban. Mal. Muy mal.

Continuara….


	6. Cambio de bando Miroku abajo!

N/a: aparte de agradecer a la gente que sigue el fic decirles que si les cae mal miroku a estas alturas bueno pues después de esto les caerá peor XP

* * *

**Amor a través del tiempo**

**Capitulo seis: cambio de bando. Miroku abajo!.**

Miroku estaba meditando, pensando en como solucionar los problemas que tenia con sango frecuentemente y la verdad es que la chica no le simpatizaba mucho por su forma de ser tan callada y tímida pero por alguna razón esto hacía más entretenidas sus peleas y disputas y miroku seguía y seguía peleando con ella sin remordimiento alguno y muchas veces hiriendo sus sentimientos.

.- "hay rayos ahora si que me odia estoy seguro pero ¿por qué diablos no me golpeo! Si me hubiese golpeado a lo mejor ahora estaría aquí durmiendo y no sola…lo mejor será que valla a verla- miroku salió de la habitación y fue hasta la de sango pero tras tocar varias veces sin recibir respuesta entro y se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que no estaba- a lo mejor fue al baño".

miroku recorrió toda la casa en busca de sango pero ya que no la encontró decidió molestar a inuyasha y ahome.

.- que quieres a estas horas miroku!- le pregunto inuyasha con bastante sueño

.- no esta sango por aquí de casualidad?- pregunto el monje entrando a la habitación sin autorización

.- no claro que ¿qué diablos iba a hacer aquí?- le volvió preguntar inuyasha de mala gana a miroku

.- no lo se es que…- miroku dudó unos instantes antes de contarle a inuyasha- es que se peleo conmigo y salió de la habitación y…

.- PERO QUE TORPE ERES MIROKU SI ESA NIÑA HACE MUCHA FUERZA SU HERIDA SÉ HABRIRA DE NUEVO!- le grito inuyasha histérico despertando a ahome

.- Se podría saber por que gritas tanto inuyasha!- preguntó ahome un poco molesta

.- A este monje tarado se le ocurrió pelear con tu amiga y la chica se fue de aquí- le respondió inuyasha con evidente preocupación

.- Le debió decir algo muy terrible para que se haya ido- le dijo ahome con el ceño fruncido

.- Solamente le dije que no me fijaría en ella…

.- Y SOLAMENTE LE DIJISTE ESO!- le grito inuyasha sarcástico- A CON RAZÓN AHORA DEBE ESTAR BUSCANDO UN PUENTE POR DONDE TIRARSE…

.- INUYASHA!- le grito ahome enojada- la culpa es del monje miroku pero no grites…¿y hace cuanto se fue?

.- Pues hace un rato que la busco- se justifico miroku jugando a chocar sus dedos índices mientras observaba el suelo

.- Cuanto rato imbécil- le dijo inuyasha molesto por las tonterías del monje- si no es naraku son tus burradas…

.- Ah lo siento inuyasha- se lamento miroku molesto- no es mi culpa que la señorita ahome no quisiera jugar a las caricias contigo esta noche

.- PERO QUE DICES- .ò/ó. le dijo inuyasha molesto y ruborizado- YO NO JUEGO A ESE TIPO DE COSAS CON AHOME!

.- Si claro- ¬¬ dijo el monje examinando el lugar con la mirada- eres muy silencioso inuyasha…esa es una virtud?

.- Eso no te importa- le dijo inuyasha que seguía ruborizado- ahora lo que importa es encontrar a sango

.- Si claro ya empiezo a dudar de por que tanta preocupación- ¬¬ le dijo el monje mal intencionado

.- No es mi culpa que no te hayan resultado tus conquistas- le dijo inuyasha.

* * *

Sango se encontraba sola en el espeso bosque llorando. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas indirectas había recibido por parte del monje acerca de su apariencia y ciertamente lo único que los hombres le gritaban en la calle eran obscenidades que ya la tenían mas que molesta y ahora más encima tener que aguantar al monje mujeriego la trate de poca cosa, fea, y lo último que fue lo que más de dolió a sango fue la insinuación de _'ni aunque_ _fueras la única mujer del mundo me fijo en ti'_ sango había tenido que aguantar al monje unos cuantos días y si el se hubiese comportado amable con ella lo más posible es que ella se hubiera enamorado de este pero para su suerte el monje solo la veía como un objeto y ¿eso era para su suerte?. 

.- ha?- sango miro en todas direcciones y de pronto vio a un chico con unas orejas puntiagudas y vestido con trapos cafés de unos hermosos ojos azules detrás de ella

.- que haces aquí?- pregunto el muchacho agachándose y quedando a la altura del rostro magullado de sangre- deberías estar descansando

.- no quiero volver- dijo sango tristemente quitándole la vista a los ojos del chico y dirigiéndola a un lago que tenia en frente (n/a: no se si se han percatado pero tengo el trauma de poner a los personajes llorando frente a un lago o rió a lo mejor por que eso les permite visualizar de una manera representativa su interior)

.- por que! Esa bestia te hizo algo!- pregunto Kouga poniéndose al lado de sango para observar el rostro de la chica

.- mm…- negó sango con la cabeza

.- ya se- dijo Kouga tomando asiento- ese monje te esta molestando?

.- Volvió a llamarme fea…- dijo sango- bueno no directamente pero me dijo algo así como 'ni aunque fueras la ultima mujer del mundo me fijo en ti'

.- Eso te dijo ese maldito!- preguntó Kouga molestó a lo que sango asintió

.- En realidad lo insinúo…

.- A por dios no lo defiendas ahora- le dijo Kouga a sango- ya sé¿por que no te quedas con nosotros?

.- Nosotros?- pregunto sango- viajas con alguien más?

.- Por supuesto que si- contesto Kouga alegre- oigan Ginta Hakaku vengan apresúrense quiero presentarles a una amiga

.- Ah que pasa Kouga- pregunto Ginta- quien es esa muchacha?

.- Ella es sango- dijo Kouga exhibiendo a sango como si fuera un modelo a seguir- es amiga de ahome y viste como ella por que…

.- Compartimos clase…vamos en el mismo establecimiento escolar- contesto sango alegre

.- Y que es clase?- preguntó Hakaku

.- Y que es establecimiento escolar?- pregunto Ginta

.- Bueno es un lugar en donde van muchos chicos y chicas a aprender las cosas que sus padres no pueden enseñarles- contesto sango sabiamente

.- Valla- dijeron los tres chicos a coro

.- Y todos visten como ahome y tu?- pregunto ahora Kouga

.- Si, las chicas si, los chicos usan otro atuendo- contesto sango observando las vestimentas de los ahí presentes- y ustedes por que visten así?

.- Por que nosotros somos del clan de los lobos- dijo orgulloso Hakaku

.- Que es eso?- pregunto sango a lo que Ginta y Hakaku cayeron al estilo anime

.- A vamos- dijo Kouga- lo que pasa es que en esta época hay muchas peleas y territorios por este motivo hay clanes de lobos en diferentes puntos cardinales…en pocas palabras son como aldeas pero de otra especie de seres

.- Aaaaa- dijo sango mirando a Kouga sorprendida

.- Bueno Kouga- dijo Ginta- podías decirnos por que ella esta contigo?

.- Es un larga historia- dijo Kouga- pero con gusto se las cuento…

.- Con que tu eras el causante de todo maldito lobo sarnoso!- dijo inuyasha bajando de su espalda a ahome- deja de molestar a sango!

.- Tienes algún problema con que ella sea mi amiga?- pregunto Kouga molesto y aproximándose a inuyasha- o no me digas que te gustan las dos?

.- TU SI QUE HABLAS TONTERIAS!- le grito inuyasha rojo por el cólera- A MI NO ME GUSTA SANGO! ELLA ES SOLO LA AMIGA DE AHOME!

.- Y que!- pregunto Kouga molesto- no es mi culpa que no tenga afinidad con ese monje pervertido…

.- Cállate Kouga…- le dijo a regañadientes inuyasha

.- Sango…- dijo el monje- por que te fuiste?

.- Ooooooo- dijeron todos al unísono y sarcásticamente- ¿por qué habrá sido?

.- Ya sé, ya sé- dijo miroku ¬¬- solo quería escucharlo de su boca

.- Estaba aburrida de sus molestos comentarios e hice lo que cualquier persona habría hecho- contesto sango cruzándose de brazos- evitar los roces…

.- A…- dijo miroku observando a la chica

.- Oigan se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea- dijo ahome de pronto

.- Y cual sería esa?- pregunto inuyasha de brazos cruzados y observando a la chica ¬¬

.- Que tal si comemos todos juntos?- sugirió ahome con una gran sonrisa

.- A mi me parece mal- dijo Kouga observando a inuyasha ¬¬- si esta bestia mal oliente come con nosotros se me quitara el hambre…

.- Hay Kouga no seas malo- le dijo ahome con un tono de voz y ojos tan brillantes que era imposible negarle cualquier cosa

.- Esta bien pero solo si esa bestia asquerosa no se opone…- contesto Kouga a regañadientes

.- Agh! Ni creas que me hace gracias- dijo inuyasha cruzado de brazos y con una venita en su cabeza

.- Genial- dijo kagome tomando a sango del brazo- sango acompáñame a buscar cosas a la aldea de la anciana kaede

.- Esta bien- dijo sango caminando lentamente debido a que aun le dolía la herida de su pecho

.- Este monje es un imbécil- dijo Kouga mirándolo muy feo una ves que las chicas se habían marchado- la próxima vez que vuelvas a tratar mal a sango te juro que te matare

.- Y desde cuando tanto interés por la pendejita?- dijo miroku tomando asiento en el suelo

.- Eso no te interesa- dijo Kouga tomando al monje por sus ropas y amenazándolo con un puño- pero si vuelves a tratarla mal tu juro que te matare de verdad

.- A esta bien- dijo miroku quitándose a Kouga de encima- si te gusta esa pendeja a mi no me importa además que ni siquiera es linda, ni femenina…parece un hombre

.- Grrr- ante este comentario Kouga golpeo fuertemente al monje en el rostro- NO PERMITIRE QUE LA TRATES DE ESA MANERA!

.- A quien estas defendiendo Kouga?- pregunto una voz bastante familiar para el

.- A su novia- dijo miroku con el labio rojo por la sangre- a esa pendejita que parece un niño

.- YA ESTAS DE NUEVO…- dijo Kouga que fue sujetado por inuyasha en es momento para evitar la golpiza de miroku aunque se la merecía- SUÉLTAME BESTIA DÉJAME GOLPEAR A ESTE PERRO…

.- Tranquilo Kouga- dijo inuyasha dejando de sujetar a Kouga- que ganas con golpearlo?

.- Que se le parta la mandíbula por mal hablado- dijo Kouga mostrando los colmillos

.- Y quien es la supuesta novia de mi querido Kouga?- pregunto Ayame molesta

.- Una pendejita que no esa a tu altura- dijo miroku tomando a Ayame de las manos- quieres tener un bello hijo conmigo?

.- Tú estas loco monje?- pregunto Ayame alarmada y quitándole sus manos al monje

.- Oye deja en paz a Ayame- dijo Kouga acercándose a miroku para golpearlo nuevamente

.- Oye Ayame por que no mejor vas con la señora ahome y la señorita sango?- preguntaron Ginka y Hakaku al unísono

.- ¿La señorita sango?- pregunto Ayame- quien es ella Kouga¿

.- Una amiga- dijo el con una gotita de sudor corriendo por su rostro al ver la expresión de Ayame- nada serio

.- ¿Y por eso la defiendes tanto?- dijo miroku para que Ayame mal interpretara las cosas

.- "maldito monje me las pagaras" es que sango me cae muy bien- dijo Kouga- oye Ayame ve con ellas

.- esta bien- dijo Ayame ocultando su molestia- vigilare a mis rivales

.- jajaja- rió Kouga nerviosamente

.- oye Kouga al parecer Ayame es muy celosa ¿no?- pregunto miroku

.- si la verdad es que si- dijo Kouga tomando asiento junto a inuyasha y miroku

.- bueno ahome también lo es- dijo inuyasha observando el césped y cortandodolo con una garra para luego acercarlo a sus ojos y verlo mas detenidamente

.- escúchame bestia- dijo Kouga bastante serio llamando la atención de inuyasha y miroku- la verdad e tomado una decisión y creo que el clan de los lobos esta demasiado débil…

.- …y que quieres que haga yo?- pregunto inuyasha que seguía jugando con el césped pero esta ves observaba atentamente a Kouga

.- nada imbécil- le dijo Kouga- solo pedirte……que cuides a ahome

.- ha?- dijo inuyasha observando a Kouga- después de esto me iré con Ayame a las montañas junto a Ginka y Hakaku para fortalecer nuestro clan…

.- bien! Felicidades lobo rabioso sentaste cabeza!- dijo inuyasha dándole débiles coscorrones en la cabeza a Kouga

.- pero que te pasa bestia estúpida!- dijo Kouga un poco ruborizado por las palabras de inuyasha- tu lo único por lo que debes preocuparte es por proteger a ahome

.- eso ya lo se no tienes por que decírmelo- dijo inuyasha ¬¬

.- si ese maldito naraku no existiera- dijo miroku

.- no pasaríamos por esto ahora- dijo inuyasha cruzado de brazos

.- ah! Por favor no vana a ponerse a llorar como niñas a estas alturas o sí?- pregunto Kouga llamando la atención de ambos

.- si tienes razón- dijo inuyasha sonriendo dulcemente- aunque…después de naraku lo más posible es que ahome regrese a su mundo…

.- ¿Eso es lo que te tiene así?- pregunto Kouga sorprendiéndose por la respuesta afirmativa de inuyasha

.- No quiero que ahome se valla aunque se que eso es demasiado egoísta- dijo inuyasha tristemente- pero yo…yo la quiero mucho…

.- Valla si que te hizo bien enamorarte inuyasha por que la ultima persona con la que pense te sincerarías era conmigo- dijo Kouga sonriente .- a lo que inuyasha también rió- y sabes sinceramente Ayame es una buena chica…me simpatiza mucho a si que los más posible es que muy pronto hayan mas Kougas revoloteando por ahí- inuyasha y Kouga rieron pero solo miroku se dedico a ver la hierva

.- ¿Y tu monje pervertido?- pregunto inuyasha observando la cara de ultratumba de miroku

.- ¿Yo que?- pregunto el monje haciéndose el desentendido

.- No tienes futuro acaso?- pregunto Kouga

.- Yo a diferencia de ustedes debo derrotar a naraku primero para saber acerca de mi futuro- dijo el monje muy serio a lo que ambos rieron

.- Por favor- dijo Kouga con lagrimas en los ojos por el comentario del monje- si tu le pides a cualquiera que tenga a tus hijos

.- Si es cierto- dijo inuyasha- jamás se enamoraran de ti por ser un mujeriego e infiel

.- Muchas gracias por hacerme sentir mal inuyasha- dijo miroku a lo que inuyasha y Kouga rieron más mientras que miroku se fue lejos de su alcance

* * *

.- Que es esto?- pregunto sango al ver el rosario en forme de collar que la anciana depositaba en sus manos 

.- es un conjuro protector- dijo la anciana- lo fabrico tu madre

.- ¿Y que hace?- pregunto sango

.- protege- ¬¬ contesto la anciana dándole un bolso con medicinas y cosas de ese estilo para curar las heridas de sango- póntelo

.- QUE!- grito sango- no me pondré esta cosa…me veré ridícula

.- Es mejor eso ante estar desprotegida- dijo la anciana guardándole el collar en la mochila a sango sin que ella se percatase

.- No muchas gracias- dijo sango tomando la liviana mochila y saliendo de la cabaña- muchas gracias de todas maneras anciana kaede!

.- De nada- dijo la anciana agitando su mano en señal de despedida desde la entrada- cuídense mucho

.- Usted también anciana kaede- dijo ahome que esperaba a sango junto a Ayame

* * *

miroku se encontraba pensando en su futuro y recordaba las duras palabras pero ciertas de inuyasha. 

_**jamás se enamoraran de ti por ser un mujeriego e infiel **_

miroku era un monje pervertido que jamás había aceptado un no por parte de una dama y aunque ellas no se daban cuenta siempre caían en sus juegos.

.- excelencia- dijo sango desde lejos (a todo esto ya habían transcurrido unos minutos desde que ahome, Ayame y sango habían salido de la aldea de la anciana kaede)- que hace aquí tan solo

.- pienso- contesto el monje- pero contigo cerca eso se me hace difícil

.- …- sango simplemente observó al monje que lucia muy dolido por algo- que le paso?

.- Nada que te importe- dijo miroku tomando una piedrita y lanzándola al riachuelo que estaba frente a sus ojos

.- ¿Por que es tan así conmigo?- pregunto sango sentándose junto al monje

.- ¿Por que eres así conmigo?- pregunto el también

.- ¿A que se refiere?- dijo sango observándolo a los ojos

.- Tan…niña- dijo miroku mirándola despectivamente de pies a cabeza algo que colmo la paciencia de sango- eres tan inmadura que todos te ven como víctima de nuestras disputas…

.- …- sango tomó su mochila y justo cuando iba a sacar algo con que agredir al monje se encontró con el rosario dentro de ella y se lo puso inmediatamente

.- Que…es esto?- pregunto miroku

.- es un rosario- contesto sango

.- si eso lo sé tontita pero que hace- dijo miroku observando el rosario un tanto curioso

.- No le encuentra un parecido al de inuyasha?- dijo sango observando las perlas rojas del rosario y los ojos de plato que en ese momento ponía miroku

.- Te refieres a que esto

.- Veamos- dijo sango- ¿cuál será su palabra?

.- Oye espera pendeja quítame esto!- le dijo miroku levantándose y quedando mas alto que sango

.- Mmm…le gusta la palabra hentai?- dijo ella sonriente- mas que mal esa es su naturaleza

.- QUE ME LO QUITES HE DICHO!- grito miroku con una enorme vena en su frente

.- Decidido- dijo sango- por ser un odioso su palabra será HENTAI!

.- …- miroku y sango se quedaron observando a que algo sucediera pero nada a aunque el grito de sango fue muy fuerte no paso nada- je! Es verdad

.- ¿Qué cosa es verdad?- dijo sango tímidamente

.- solo las sacerdotisas pueden utilizar este tipo de conjuros- dijo miroku sonriente u.u

.- y…?- dijo sango

.- tu no eres una sacerdotisa además de que esto tiene que activarlo una de ellas para que funcione- dijo miroku volviendo a sonreír y esta ves levantándose (ya que se había sentado debido al relajo de que el rosario no funcionara) para quedar a la altura de sango- eres una pendejita recuérdalo eres inofensiva como no te imaginas…

.- …por que es tan malo conmigo?- dijo sango

.- no me gustan las niñas inmaduras- dijo miroku- además de que tienes cara de hombre- miroku se quedo esperando el golpe de la muchacha con los ojos cerrados y muy sonriente pero no lo recibió

.- …discúlpeme por no ser bella como usted hubiese deseado que lo fuera- dijo sango e inmediatamente miroku giro su rostro para ver las lagrimas de la chica

.- sa-sango- dijo el monje totalmente arrepentido- era una bromita…

.- …- sango salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo con su corazón pesado y adolorido

.- este monje estúpido me las paga- dijo Kouga desde atrás de unos arbustos junto a inuyasha, ahome, Ayame Ginta y Hakaku

.- no espera Kouga!- le susurraron todos pero ya era tarde Kouga había llegado junto al monje en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

.- OYE MONJE ESTUPIDO!- dijo Kouga golpeando al monje más fuerte que la vez anterior- LO QUE TU PENSABAS DE ELLA NO TENIA POR QUE SABERLO!

.- Tu que haces aquí?- pregunto miroku un poco molesto

.- Eso no te importa- le dijo Kouga tomándolo por sus ropas y lanzándolo lejos con la fuerza de su puño- lastimaste los sentimientos de sango y eso no te lo perdonare

.- Desde cuando eres tan defensor de los débiles- le dijo miroku secándose la sangre de los labios- si hasta hace poco eras tan poco sociable

.- Eso no te importa- dijo Kouga- y para que sepas yo me llevare a sango junto con el clan de los lobos

.- QUE!- gritaron todos

.- Lo que oyeron- dijo Kouga volteándose para verles el rostro a sus amigos- sango se irá conmigo, no permitiré que un monje pervertido como tu hiera sus sentimientos

Todos se quedaron observando a Kouga no muy convencidos pero si era la única solución para que sango descansara en paz de los constantes molestos comentarios del monje así seria.

**Continuará...

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

bueno, para la gente que esperaba este capi, aquí esta! creo que ya todos saben por qué saqué este fic de por que me aburrí de mi XD soooo me dio la locura... -- U


	7. Clan de lobos El rosario de perlas rojas

**

* * *

Amor a través del tiempo**

**Capitulo siete: Clan de lobos. El rosario de perlas rojas. Protección y amor.

* * *

**

Kouga comenzó a correr en dirección de sango para alcanzarla seguido por Ginta y Hakaku, quienes se despidieron cordialmente de ahome e inuyasha pero del monje ni hablar.

.- miroku por que eres tan antipático con ella?- pregunto Inuyasha dirigiéndose hacia el monje una vez que Kouga y compañía se habían marchado

.- pues por que no me gustan las niñas inmaduras- dijo el monje poniéndose de pie ù.ú

.- Feh! Pues que digamos tu actitud tampoco es muy madura- dijo Inuyasha nuevamente ¬¬ y comenzando a caminar

.- Discúlpame por no ser tan maduro como tú, Inuyasha- ¬¬ se quejó miroku irónicamente

.- Feh! No te estoy pidiendo que lo seas- dijo Inuyasha sin darse cuenta de la ironía de su amigo- pero por lo menos trata de ser más simpático, no crees?

.- Ya déjame en paz Inuyasha- dijo miroku molesto por la insistencia de este- por que no te casas tu con ella?

.- QUE DIJISTE!- preguntó Inuyasha molesto y siendo sujetado por ahome

.- Que tu te cases con ella- repitió miroku lentamente para que Inuyasha lo escuchara

.- Eres un maldito!- dijo Inuyasha en voz alta y mostrando los colmillos

.- Monje miroku no sea tan mal educado- dijo ahome

.- Ya ustedes ganan- miroku quedo observando fijamente a Inuyasha quien ya recobraba su estado de calma y mal humor- no me interesa seguir hablando de esa mocosa

.- "Monje miroku…no trate así a sango…"- ahome miraba tristemente al monje que ya había comenzado su recorrido hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede, al parecer, algo perturbado.

* * *

Kouga iba corriendo velozmente hacia sango, quien sé encontraba llorando por culpa del comentario echo por el monje. Y es que aunque sango tratara, no podía agradarle a este y aunque en un principio era todo lo contrario, por algún extraño motivo termino siendo al revés. Ambos tenían una buena amistad los primeros instantes en que se conocieron, pero miroku cambió su actitud drásticamente. Sango se comportaba muy simpática con él, pero cada segundo que sango se abría con él, él mas la ofendía con palabras groseras y actos de igual manera.

El joven Kouga pretendía llevar a sango con ellos, el clan de los lobos era mucho más unido que el grupo de Inuyasha, del cual estaba ese monje pervertido que hacía sentir mal a la chica. Ayame se había marchado con el clan de los lobos (o mejor dicho los presentes Ginta y Hakaku) un tanto confundida y sorprendida de la extraña relación entre Sango y Kouga y aunque él hace un rato la había insinuado como esposa o su mujer estaba esa 'niña' de por medio.

.- Sango!- le llamo Kouga una ves estando junto a la chica que continuaba callada, aunque con el gran oído de Kouga podía escuchas sus sollozos

.- ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué…Por qué lo amó tanto!- sango no aguantó más su dolor y se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo sollozando y librándose de toda esa pena que la agobiaba

.- Sa-Sango- Kouga estaba muy conmovido por las palabras de su nueva amiga y es que nunca había oído algo con tanta sinceridad y se decidió a abrazarla, un acto que molesto a Ayame al principio pero inmediatamente comprendió todo- no mereces sufrir tanto…

.- Si yo pudiera evitar este sufrimiento lo haría Kouga…- dijo sango que seguía aferrada a su amigo, como si de eso dependiera su vida- es que todo este tiempo…el poco tiempo de que lo conozco creí que era una buena persona…no pensé que me odiaría tanto…

Sango se detuvo por él echo de que le traía malos recuerdos pensar de esa manera en el monje, y es que ella nunca fue popular entre los muchachos, y justo ahora que creía comenzar a tener un mejor amigo hombre, resulto que solo eran caprichos momentáneos de este. Sango siguió llorando en los brazos de su amigo que le acariciaba la cabeza de forma protectora, como hace un padre mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Ya había pasado unos días allí en el sengoku **(n/a**: me van a disculpar pero mi fuerte no es la memoria '¬¬ así que se me olvido cuando tiempo estuvo allí además de todo el tiempo que no escribía, pero en fin creo que me salí del tema pero aun no sabía como regresar. Se había encontrado con su verdadera familia, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella. Su hermano de 11 años y su madre fallecida cuando la envió a la época actual, le dejaron nada más que un recuerdo, al menos su madre; Aquel rosario que había dado al monje. No había minuto en que Sango no pensara en la maldición del monje miroku, por este motivo decidió utilizar todas sus fuerzas para que el conjuro funcionara sobre él de esta manera las energías positivas que había traspasado su madre a través de ese rosario le ayudarían en lo que estas mas pudieran, aun así este rosario tenía una cualidad muy común; Dependía de la energía de la persona que lo activara, al igual que el de inuyasha, solo que este necesitaba que aquella persona que lo activara tuviera mucha vitalidad y energía para que funcionara en perfectas condiciones.

Sango se separo de su amigo drásticamente y se secó las lagrimas, decidida a no llorar más.

.- Kouga quiero pedirte un favor…- dijo sango cabizbaja siendo escuchada con todos con mucho respeto

.- Lo que tu quieras sango…- le dijo Kouga un tanto curioso

.- Necesito que me lleves pronto a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para pedirle más información acerca de ese rosario…- le dijo sango, ahora mirándolo fijamente a los ojos muy decidida

.- Hay tiene que ser ahora?- preguntaron Ginta y Hakuka al unísono

.- TONTOS! SI DICE AHORA ES POR QUE NESECITA AHORA!- les grito Kouga como es costumbre

.- Es que si vamos más tarde nos encontraremos con ahome y sus amigos…además que necesito ir por mi ropa…- dijo sango observando el kimono que tenía puesto en remplazo de su uniforme escolar, ensuciado con su sangre cuando la atacó su hermano menor.

.- Pues si es por eso yo puedo ayudarte- se oyó de pronto la femenina voz de Ayame, que llamó la atención de todos los presentes (Kouga, sango Ginta y Hakaku)

.- Vas a prestarle algo de tu ropa?- pregunto Hakuka indicando a Ayame, aunque dirigiéndose exactamente a una parte de su cuerpo instintivamente

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso!- le preguntó Ayame con una vena en su frente

.- Pues si me lo permites Ayame- dijo Ginta mirando a Ayame que se decidía a matar a Hakaku- sango es más desarrollada que tu- le dijo Ginta indicando con ambas manos su pecho

.- No es necesario que me lo repitas…eso ya lo sé!- le grito Ayame totalmente roja de cólera

.- Pues es que no hay nadie que no sé de cuenta de eso…es evidente…- dijo Kouga quien inmediatamente guardó silencio al ver la cara de horror de sus amigos- ¿Qué…les pasa¿Dije algo malo?

.- Pregúntaselo a Ayame- dijeron nuevamente a coro Ginta y Hakaku

.- A-Ayame no tienes por que acomplejarte por tu cuerpo…es muy bonito…- le dijo Kouga con una gota de sudor por su frente

.- Pues díselo a esta niña superdotada – dijo Ayame indicando a sango, quien ya se estaba indignando un poco con la actitud de sus amigos- es ella la anormal aquí

.- Oye sé esta haciendo de noche… ¿por qué no descansamos aquí?- preguntó Ginta

.- No sería mala idea- le respondió Hakaku observándolo fijamente- ya que estos dos solo pelean y pelean

.- Ayame ya te dije que tu cuerpo es muy lindo no tienes por que…

.- No molestes Kouga- le dijo Ayame ù.ú- espérenme aquí, te traeré ropa para que te sientas más cómoda, niña

.- Me llamo sango, no niña- le contesto sango molesta por la actitud de la muchacha

.- Pues para mí que eres una niñita que no puede sobrevivir por si sola a tus ¿17? Ja! Pero si pareces de 10- le dijo Ayame con una risa burlesca

.- Eso no es problema tuyo- le contesto sango rápidamente- además de que soy mucho más capaz que tú en todo!

.- Eso lo veremos- le dijo Ayame acercándose a sango para desafiarla- comienza a calentar por que de regreso te desafiaré y perderás, aun estando yo en desventaja

.- Pues entonces no me parece correcto- le dijo sango acercándose a Ayame de la misma manera- descansaremos esta noche aquí y mañana competiremos!

.- Echo!- dijo Ayame extendiendo su mano

.- Echo!- dijo sango estrechando la mano de Ayame con una sonrisa de convicción en su rostro

.- Oigan pero no que vamos a ir a…

.- TU SIGUES NUESTRAS ORDENES!- le gritaron Ayame y Sango al pobre e indefenso Kouga

.- "pero que injustas son conmigo…yo que siempre les doy en el gusto…bueno desde que las conozco"- Kouga se quedo mirando fijamente a las muchachas, Ayame ya comenzaba su partida a quizás donde en busca de la ropa de sango, mientras que Ginta y Hakaku recolectaban leños para encender el fuego- oye sango…al final iremos en busca de información?

.- Más que la información me importaba la ropa…pero ahora que Ayame me prestará no me dan ganas de ir.- le contesto sango que se sentaba junto a Kouga, acurrucándose para pasar la noche

.- Entonces no iremos a la aldea de esa anciana?- preguntó Kouga observando a sango que ya estaba casi dormida

.- Mmm mejor que no- le contestó ella después de pensarlo unos minutos

.- Que bien por que no quería ir y encontrarme con inuyasha y ese monje…- Kouga se calló drásticamente al ver el entristecido rostro de su amiga al oír a este ultimo- eh…no creo que te importe o si?

.- Claro que no- contesto sango con el mismo desanimo de hace un rato

.- "No engaña a nadie con esa cara…aun piensa en el…bueno es lógico, aunque con la misma facilidad de la que se enamoro de él podría desenamorarse…eso sería mejor para ella"- Kouga se quedo callado mientras observaba el fuego recién encendido por sus amigos.

* * *

Miroku caminaba tranquilamente delante ahome e inuyasha, quienes murmuraban acerca de lo tonto de su actitud. Ultimamente miroku estaba muy antipático con sango, cuando antes era muy agradable, inuyasha siempre se preguntaba él por qué de esta actitud y aunque el no era muy listo en cuanto a pensar, podía imaginárselo. Miroku ya tenía mucho de sufrimiento con la maldición de su agujero negro como para más encima preocuparse del amor. Además de que el siempre había preferido tener a mil mujeres revoloteando que una al lado era como su propio dicho o frase mas vale muchas mujeres al lado que de una enamorado esa era la transformación del dicho más vale un pájaro en la mano que cientos volando pero al estilo miroku. ('¬¬)

.- Inuyasha el monje miroku se parece cada vez más a como eras tu antes…- le susurro ahome al oído del hanyou

.- Cierto esta mas terco que yo- dijo el hanyou reconociendo la torpeza de sus actos

.- Que están murmurando!- dijo miroku mirándolos por sobre el hombro ¬¬

.- Nada solo decíamos que sería bueno ir a pasar la noche a la aldea de la anciana Kaede- dijo ahome sonriente ñ.ñ

.- O lo que queda de ella- dijo inuyasha ¬¬- hemos caminado toda la noche y ahora ya es casi de mañana

.- Estamos en invierno así que esta época es muy rara inuyasha, no es lo que parece- dijo ahome mirando en todas direcciones.

.- Feh! Pues lo mínimo es que descansemos…aquí se nubla mucho así que para dormir no hay problema- dijo inuyasha que seguía de brazos cruzados

.- Yo no pienso dormir a la intemperie- dijo ahome enojada- además que queda poco para llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede

.- Mmm. cierto bien ahome sube a mi espalda así llegaremos más rápido- dijo inuyasha deteniéndose de pronto para sujetar a ahome y llevarla en su espalda

.- Bien miroku tu llevas a Shippou- dijo inuyasha quitándole de los brazos al zorrito a ahome, debido a que no habían dormido muy bien, el pobre se había dormido en los brazos de la chica- este crío ahora es problema tuyo

.- Oye y la gata de la mocosa?- pregunto miroku al tiempo que Kirara le hacía cariño en los pies- que hacemos con esta gata?

.- Feh! Dije que sería problema tuyo¿no?- dijo inuyasha comenzando a correr con la exhausta ahome en su espalda, apunto de quedarse dormida- encárgate tal y como lo hiciste con sango!

.- Deja de molestarme quieres?- dijo miroku molesto ¬¬

.- Esta bien!- dijo inuyasha antes de desaparecer entre los árboles

.- Esta me las pagas inuyasha- dijo miroku echándose al hombro al zorrito y agarrando a Kirara por la cola, quien le dejó toda la mano arañada- no fastidies gata maldita! Si no te dejo aquí votada!

.- Hay quien es tan antipático- se oyó que decía el pequeño Shippou aun dormido, pero que hacía un intento por ver mejor entre tanta niebla

.- No molestes Shippou!- le dijo miroku comenzando a correr

.- Guau miroku! Por que no vamos en Kirara con sango?- preguntó el zorrito que iba sujeto en el hombro del monje y veía en todas direcciones buscando a la chica- que le pasó a sango?

.- Nada que nos incumba!- dijo miroku molesto ù.ú

.- Que le hiciste miroku?- preguntó Shippou enojado y con una gota de sudor por su frente 'ò.ó

.- Je! Nada- contestó el monje con una vena en su frente

.- Guau miroku tienes un collar parecido al de inuyasha! Que hace el tuyo?- preguntó Shippou sorprendido- no me digas que te lo puso sango?

.- Si me lo puso esa malcriada pendeja!- dijo miroku ¬¬

.- Pues te lo tienes merecido- dijo Shippou ù.ú

.- ¿QUE DIJISTE!- preguntó miroku deteniéndose drásticamente para estirarle las mejillas a Shippou para que repitiera lo que había dicho

.- Nada Naa no dije Naaa- dijo Shippou o tratando de decirlo

.- Mas te valía- dijo miroku poniéndose en el hombro a Shippou y comenzando a correr más rápido- ya cállate por que quiero llegar pronto, esta comenzando a hacer frío aquí

.- Miroku respóndeme¿qué le hiciste a sango?- ò.ó preguntó el zorrito molesto

.- Aagh¡Cómo molestas!- le contestó miroku mostrando los dientes- esa niña se fue con Kouga y eso es todo

.- ¿Que qué¿Con quien dijiste que se fue?- preguntó Shippou sorprendido ÒoÓ

.- Con Kouga…- respondió entre dientes miroku

.- Miroku tonto por que dejaste que se fuera?- le reprocho Shippou

.- Y que demonios querías que hiciera!- le preguntó miroku enojado y mostrando los dientes nuevamente- si ella quería irse no es culpa mía

.- "Miroku…más que enojado pareces triste… ¿por qué ya no quieres a sango?- Shippou guardo silencio mientras que veía el triste rostro de su compañero que corría a toda velocidad- Seguramente ya comienza a extrañarla…"

.- ¿qué tanto me miras!- le preguntó miroku molesto sacando al zorrito de sus pensamientos

.- Eh? No yo no miroku solo…

.- No voy a pedirle disculpas ni nada!- dijo miroku enojado interrumpiendo al zorrito- ella es la tonta que me molesta!

.- No tienes por que ofenderla!- le reprocho Shippou al monje que lo miro extrañado

.- Y a ti que bicho te pico? ··?- preguntó el monje

.- Eres un monje tonto, tu siempre le dices cosas lindas a las mujeres pero no eres capaz de aceptar cuando amas a una!- reprocho Shippou

.- … - Miroku no supo que responderle al zorrito y solamente se ruborizo, algo que el zorrito tomo como un sí

.- Ves! Te dije! No eres capaz de sincerarte con las mujer que amas!- volvió a reprochar Shippou

.- EEEh! Yo no amo a ese niña- le contesto miroku ù/ú

.- Claro que si…- dijo el zorrito mirando hacia delante- Cuidado miroku!

.- Je! Yo no…- miroku no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando se golpeo contra una cabaña de la aldea de la anciana Kaede

.- Te lo advertí- dijo el zorrito- te dije que tuvieras cuidado

.- Ya sé no tienes por que repetírmelo!- dijo el monje agarrando por al cola a zorro

.- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! no es culpa mía!- dijo el zorrito comenzando a llorar

.- ya cállate!- dijo el monje ¬¬

.- Feh! Ya era hora de que llegaras miroku!- dijo el hanyou inuyasha- duérmete pronto, en unas horas amanecerá y después no descansaremos en un buen tiempo en esta aldea

.- Si me imagino... - dijo miroku soltando la cola del zorro Shippou- tenemos muy pocos fragmentos….

.- …Al igual que ese odioso de naraku, hay que encontrarlo pronto los únicos fragmentos que quedan son los de ese maldito lobo rabioso- dijo inuyasha mostrando los colmillos

.- Oh no inuyasha!- dijo ahome sorprendida

.- Que pasa ahora?- pregunto el hanyou de mal humor

.- Sango está con Kouga…si se queda con él correrá peligro…- dijo ahome

.- Tienes razón, no debimos dejarla ir con él…- dijo inuyasha mirando el suelo

.- Y a nosotros que nos importa eso!- dijo miroku serio

.- "Feh! Por lo menos podrías disimular tu preocupación monje.."- ¬¬ inuyasha simplemente guardo silencio

.- Pero esta noche mejor descansemos- dijo Shippou- tengo mucho sueñito además que no creo que Kouga deje que lastimen a sango…

.- Je! Ese lobo es un charlatán, no aseguro que esa niña viva junto a él, ya saben me dio sueño…mejor me voy- miroku se fue caminando hacia una cabaña desocupada que la anciana Kaede siempre les guardaba para descansar

.- Será mejor que descansemos bien por hoy…mañana será otro día…- dijo inuyasha con cara de cansancio

.- Si tienes razón- dijo ahome bostezando- vamos a dormir

* * *

Los cálidos rallos del sol iluminaban la cara de la bella castaña que reposaba en el pecho del chico lobo, junto a ellos se encontraban tres personas más, dos chicos que se encontraban durmiendo junto al fuego y una chica pelirroja que descansaba al parecer totalmente agotada por una larga caminata por la noche. La castaña se despertó mientras observaba a todos sus acompañantes. La pelirroja le había traído una roja blanca de piel de lobo bastante cómoda que la castaña sé probó inmediatamente y para su suerte le había quedado bien.

.- Vaya sango te ves muy bien- se oyó de pronto la voz del joven Kouga que acababa de despertar

.- Ah! Tu crees?- dijo sango un tanto ruborizada al ver que el muchacho se levantada para examinarla mejor

.- Si te ves excelente…- dijo Kouga sonriente y acercándose a la chica para murmurarle al oído- sinceramente…se te ve mejor que a Ayame

.- YA TE OÍ KOUGA!- le grito Ayame dándole con un tronco en la cabeza

.- Ah! Oye por que me golpeas!- dijo Kouga mostrando los dientes

.- Por que es molesto ver que tu prometido le diga cumplidos a una niña- dijo Ayame aun más enojada

.- Ah! Ya sacaste la promesa esa- dijo Kouga ¬¬

.- Pues para mí es muy importante!- le dijo Ayame con los ojos vidriosos

.- Oye ya te dije que no me acuerdo- dijo Kouga haciendo esfuerzo por olvidar sus palabras acerca de la promesa

.- No quieres recordar por que me cambiaste por esa niña!- le grito Ayame dolida y comenzando a llorar

.- C-Claro que no!- dijo Kouga- además o jamás estuve contigo…

.- TE ODIO KOUGA TE ODIO!- dijo Ayame golpeando a Kouga en el pecho y comenzando a correr dándole la espalda

.- Pero que rara es…- Kouga miraba extrañado a Ayame pero al parecer luego lo olvido- bueno como ella quiera a mí no me importa…no pienso andar detrás de ella…no me interesa comprometerme

.- Oye Kouga, Ayame cree que soy yo la culpable y eso no me gusta- dijo sango con el ceño fruncido ó.ô

.- Ah! no la tomes en cuenta ella sabe que no es cierto, además que no me gusta que me haga escenas de celos y lo sabe también- Kouga comenzó a apagar el fuego con sus pies mientras que guardaba la ropa de sango en una bolsa de piel de lobo

.- Oye Kouga ya nos vamos?- pregunto Ginta refregándose los ojos

.- Si así que levántense pronto- dijo Kouga tomando a sango y poniéndola en su espalda

.- Vaya sango…- dijo Hakaku- te ves muy bien…

.- Si…- apoyo Ginta maravillado

.- Ah muchas gracias- dijo sango un poco ruborizada -/-

.- Bueno, Bueno, vamos a buscar a ese odioso de naraku- dijo Kouga mirando en frente y comenzando a correr, a lo que se formo un remolino de viento

.- Y Ayame?- pregunto Ginta mirando en todas direcciones

.- No lo sé…a lo mejor se nos adelantó…- dijo Hakaku- bueno no importa vamos, tenemos que alcanzar a Kouga rápido

Ambos comenzaron a correr tratando de alcanzar al lobo veloz Kouga, quien iba con sango en sus espaldas tratando de encontrar algún rastro del demonio naraku. Este demonio era la única unión entre los dos bandos; Inuyasha y Kouga, ambas criaturas sobre naturales que luchaban por vengar lo ocurrido a sus seres queridos: inuyasha quería vengar la muerte de Kikyou, una sacerdotisa muy poderosa que vivió hace 50 años atrás y Kouga: a sus amigos lobos que fueron muertos por Kagura, una de las extensiones del odioso demonio híbrido naraku, pero ellos no son los únicos que desean ver muerto a este demonio, el monje miroku lleva una maldición en su mano derecha la cual puede absorberlo en cualquier momento sin dejar rastro, tal cual como paso con su padre y su abuelo, sango busca a naraku o mejor dicho a su hermano tratando de aclarar su pasado y presente, debido a esto su futuro es aun más desconocido que el de cualquiera de sus amigos, Shippou quiere vengar la muerte de su padre y ahome simplemente busca como enmendar un error el cual fue romper la perla de shikon

* * *

.- Oiga anciana Kaede podría explicarnos para que demonios sirve el collar que lleva miroku?- preguntó inuyasha que estaba extrañado al no ser el único que llevara un extraño rosario

.- Pues creí que lo tenían claro- dijo la anciana aun más extrañada- de echo a sango le dije para qué era, era en realidad para ella…es el único recuerdo que quedo s madre…

.- Que quiere decir eso vieja…- dijo el hanyou que comenzaba a perder la paciencia

.- Pues que sango debería usarlo, no su excelencia, ese collar protege del ataque de monstruos poderosos- dijo la anciana

.- Feh! Entonces no tendré que preocuparme de miroku- dijo inuyasha hablando en voz alta para si- ahora que tiene esa cosa no es necesario que lo proteja

.- No te confíes inuyasha- dijo la anciana Kaede bastante seria- ese collar depende de la fuerza espiritual de sango…si la utiliza mucho morirá…

.- Que? Anciana Kaede por qué le entregó algo tan peligroso a sango?- preguntó ahome alarmada por la seguridad de su amiga

.- esa era la voluntad de su madre…yo no puedo oponerme a eso- la anciana Kaede se retiro del lugar dejando a todos muy confundidos

.- Miroku quítate eso!- dijo inuyasha comenzando a forcejear con el monje para quitarle el rosario

.- Eso eh querido todo este tiempo pero no puedo!- dijo el monje comenzando a sudar de sobremanera

.- Espere!- dijo ahome calmándolos rápidamente ante la escasez de ideas de ambos hombres- tenemos que buscar a sango para que se lo quite

.- Khh! Maldición!- dijo miroku apretando los puños y golpeando la muralla- desde que la conocimos no hemos tenido más que problemas…parece que ella atrae al desgracia…

.- No diga eso monje miroku!- le reprocho ahome- sango por sobre todo es mi amiga y no permitiré que ponga su vida en peligro por su culpa!

.- Esta bien los acompañare pero no quiero verme más involucrado con esa mocosa- dijo miroku

* * *

.- "eh? Que es esto…siento una débil presencia a naraku…debe estar por aquí cerca "- Kouga comenzó a aumentar la velocidad cuando de pronto comenzó a moverse fuertemente la tierra- que diablos!

.- Esta temblando!- exclamó sango un tanto asustada

.- Sango escucha quédate aquí- dijo Kouga después de que había pasado el leve movimiento, cerca de una pendiente- me esperarás aquí yo volveré, estoy seguro que más adelante estará ese odioso de naraku

.- Cuídate mucho Kouga- dijo sango mostrando su preocupación- no quiero que te pase nada por culpa de ese ser

.- Si no te preocupes, yo estaré bien- Kouga corrió rápidamente entre los arbustos y llego hasta donde momento antes había comenzado el movimiento de la tierra

.- Te estaba esperando Kouga- dijo la voz de un hombre al cual Kouga buscaba de hace mucho

.- TU MALDITO! SABÍA QUE ESTARIA AQUÍ!- grito Kouga sin aguantar su rabia

.- Je! Pero que mal genio, Kouga será mejor que te cuides si no quieres morir- dijo naraku sonriendo como era costumbre

.- Me las pagarás!- dijo Kouga mostrando los dientes

.- Kohaku ataca a este lobo!- dijo naraku a lo que un muchacho de unos 11 años salió de la nada con una cuchilla con cadena en su poder, jugando peligrosamente con ella

.- "este maldito esta utilizando al hermano de sango para cubrirse- Kouga esquivaba los ataques del pequeño con dificultad y al parecer no aguantaría por mucho

.- KOHAKU DETENTE!- desde arriba su hermana mayor, sango rogaba por que el muchacho regresará a ser normal, y aunque hace mucho no compartía con él, era su hermano, sangre de su sangre- POR FAVOR OHAKU DETENTE!

.- Mátala - ordeno naraku sonriente- MÁTALA Y RÓBALE EL FRAGMENTO!

.- "Maldición me descubrió- Kouga apretó el puño al pensar en el riego que había tomado dándole ese fragmento a sango para recuperarse más rápidamente- ahora la matara delante de mis ojos!"

.- ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE! - de la nada apareció inuyasha con su colmillo de acero listo para atacar a naraku, quien no había percibido su presencia por que estaba muy ocupado luchando contra Kouga- ¡MUERE MALDITO¡¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

.- JAJAJA JAMÁS ME MATARAS CON ESA TÉCNICA TAN VIEJA!- dijo naraku riendo a carcajadas

.- miroku llévate a ahome y a sango de aquí- dijo inuyasha tomando posición de ataque

.- Si…- miroku inmediatamente tomo a ahome por la muñeca y la saco del lugar, mientras que Kouga tomo a sango y la llevo bajo la misma cueva en la que estaban ahome y miroku

.- Aquí estarás más segura- dijo Kouga marchándose inmediatamente

.- Excelencia- dijo sango yendo hacia el monje y su amiga- me alegra verlo a salvo…

.- Quítame esta cosa- le interrumpió miroku cortante y con mirada fría

.- Pero…

.- Quítamela interrumpió miroku- no necesito de tu protección, estoy feliz sin ti

.- …- sango no hizo más que quitarle el rosario con mucha tristeza a lo que el monje extrañamente cambio de actitud

.- Señorita ahome, ahora podré decirle todo lo que siento- el monje tenía una cálida mirada mientras tomaba las manos de la chica

.- A…que se refiere…- dijo ahome un tanto confundida

.- Yo siempre…a mi…yo siempre e estado enamorado de usted- el monje miraba fijamente a ahome a los ojos mientras que sango no podía creer él echo de que su mejor amiga hubiese capturado la atención del hombre de su vida

* * *

**Continuara…

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

**hola, para todos aquellos que leen el fic, les informo que el último capítulo se terminará y subirá para una fecha muy importante para mi u.u así que .. ¡Paciencia! Si! mucha paciencia, por que esa fecha importante llegará en unos pocos días miento, en un par de meses XD aunque francamente, no creo que a nadie le urja leer u.u además que este es el capi siete, significa que aún quedan siete más para leer XD bueno, no les quito más tiempo, adios y cuidense mucho!**

** :.·.:Frani-Chan:.·.:

* * *

**


	8. Amor y Odio

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola! bueno, me había gastado anotando unas buenas notas de autor, en el que explicaba todo del porqué de mi demora, pero como saben (o quizás no ¬¬) tengo luchas constantes con este maraco computados >. perdón, es que es tan grande mi ira : este capitulo debería haber estado listo el jueves 11 de.. del 05 XD pero bien, aquí está, un día más tarde.. y así quiero avanzar rápido ¬¬ maldito pc, solamente regañenlo a él, ahora el final será más tragico (6) qzuiás lo mato a él al final (no, no a miroku, al pc XD) ya bueno, no lateo más, mucha gracias por leer, y dejen sus comentarios al final- **

_**

* * *

Amor a través del tiempo**_

**Capitulo ocho**: Amor y dolor.

* * *

.- Aquí estarás más segura- dijo Kouga marchándose inmediatamente 

.- Excelencia- dijo sango yendo hacia el monje y su amiga- me alegra verlo a salvo…

.- Quítame esta cosa- le interrumpió miroku cortante y con mirada fría

.- Pero…

.- Quítamela- interrumpió miroku- no necesito de tu protección, estoy feliz sin ti

.- …- sango no hizo más que quitarle el rosario con mucha tristeza a lo que el monje extrañamente cambio de actitud

.- Señorita ahome, ahora podré decirle todo lo que siento- el monje tenía una cálida mirada mientras tomaba las manos de la chica

.- A…que se refiere…- dijo ahome un tanto confundida

.- Yo siempre…a mi…yo siempre he estado enamorado de usted- el monje miraba fijamente a ahome a los ojos mientras que sango no podía creer el hecho de que su mejor amiga hubiese capturado la atención del hombre de su vida

.- Que…¿Qué dijo?- pregunto ahome quien creía que había escuchado mal

.- ¿Para que diablos preguntas si sabes a la perfección lo que te dijo!- le contestó sango cabizbaja

.- "No…sango…te juro que yo no quería llamar la atención del monje miroku"- ahome se entristeció rápidamente con las duras palabras de su amiga

.- El echo de que usted siempre estuviera preocupada de los demás, su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa, tan bella y con tanta clase, nadie se le comprará- dijo el monje

.- …- sango se levanto rápidamente del lugar apretando los puños y con el rosario en al mano

.- Sa-Sango espera- dijo ahome que no daba más de la tristeza

.- Que quieres…- dijo sango deteniéndose en seco, sin voltear a ver a su amiga.- ¿Que escuche la confesión del monje¿Que celebre tu popularidad entre los hombres?

.- Sango eso no es cierto…

.- CLARO QUE LO ES…TU SIEMPRE ERAS LA MÁS LINDA¡LA MEJOR EN TODO! DESDE QUE TE CONOZCO NO ERAS MÁS QUE UNA LINDA CHICA DE LA CUAL TODOS QUERÍAN SER AMIGA¿Y YO QUE¿ALGUNA VEZ TE PREGUNTASTE QUE PASABA CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS¿CUANTAS VECES NOS GUSTO EL MISMO CHICO¿CUATAS VECES VI COMO LLAMABAS SU ATENCION¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO MÁS TENDRE QUE AGUANTARTE!- Sango no daba más y comenzó a llorar mientras que retomaba el aliento, su llanto era de impotencia, de furia. Tener que ser siempre la segunda, tener que estár después de Aome, eso no lo toleraba.

.- Sango yo…- ahome no supo que decirle a su amiga y guardo silencio

.- Sabes…ya no importa…no me interesa nada…jamás me a interesado…no puedo decir que soy tan interesante o linda como tu…- la mirada de sango no era vista por ninguno de los dos que se encontraban presentes, la chica ya no podía más, las emociones y su corazón estaban divididas entre el odio y el amor. La chica comenzó a correr hacia fuera del lugar dejando atrás todo

.- ¡Sango espera!- dijo ahome comenzando a correr detrás de su amiga

.- Señorita ahome usted quédese aquí, no permitiré que corra peligro por culpa de ella- dijo el monje

.- No sabe cuanto lo odio monje miroku…no se imagina cuanto- dijo ahome comenzando a correr detrás de su amiga

* * *

.- ¡NO HUIRAS ESTA VEZ, MALDITO!- dijo inuyasha tomando a colmillo de acero, realizando un ágil movimiento pese a sus escasas energías- ¡BAKURIUHAAA! 

.- No podrás conmigo, pobre diablo…- dijo naraku después de soltar una carcajada, viendo la entrada de la cueva mientras comenzaba a salir sango corriendo- ¡MONSTRUOS ATÁQUENLA Y QUÍTENLE EL FRAGMENTO!

.- ¡SANGO CUIDADO!- grito Kouga corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al ver que los monstruos se aproximaban peligrosamente a la chica

.- ….- sango se quedó de pie enfrente de todo los monstruos pero fue salvada por una persona de la cual no se lo esperaba

.- Solamente te salvé por que ahome quería…

.- No me toques!- le dijo sango al monje levantándose rápidamente con el rosario en su poder- no me hables de ella

.- Sango por favor regresa- se oyó la voz de su amiga desde la cueva

.- Sango no se te ocurra bajar ese rosario ni lanzarlo por que nos comerían vivos- dijo el monje un tanto asustado

.- Tómelo- dijo sango lanzándole el rosario y callándole justo en el cuello- si quiere salvarse, sálvese solo. Yo no tengo motivo para eso. Usted tiene que salvarse y ser feliz…

.- Pues lo mismo para ti…

.- Mi felicidad jamás existirá…siempre veré como las oportunidades se me escapan de las manos…no importa…ya vallase ¿Quiere?- dijo sango, se sentó en el suelo y los monstruos comenzaron a llegar rápidamente. Uno de ellos clavo sus colmillos de una manera letal en el pecho de la chica

.- ¡NOOO!- miroku se abalanzó sobre la chica e inmediatamente se activo el conjuro que ella había murmurado minutos antes para que el monje se salvara

.- Déjeme morir en paz…se lo ruego…- dijo sango casi en un murmurllo

.- Jamás- dijo el monje cabizbajo- yo soy muy egoísta¿sabes?

.- Eh? …- el dolor y la profundidad de la herida tanto física como psicológica era tan grande y pesada para sango que se desmayo y el monje aprovechó la oportunidad para abrir su agujero negro, sin importarle los insectos venenosos

.- Monje miroku- dijo ahome absolutamente sorprendida

.-¿ Que diablos pasó allá adentro?- pregunto inuyasha aprovechando la distracción de naraku para lanzarle un viento cortante y bakuriuha al mismo tiempo- Je! Como te quedo el ojo? AHOME LÁNZALE UNA DE TUS FLECHAS!

.- ¡ALLÁ VAAA!- ahome concentró toda su energía espiritual en aquella flecha, sin embargo, le quedaban pocas energías y estas no serían lo suficientemente poderosas para eliminar a Naraku

.- No será suficiente- dijo miroku cerrando su agujero y quitándose el rosario con la ayuda de la mano de sango- utilice esto señorita ahome

.- Está bien- dijo ahome recibiendo el rosario y atándolo una flecha- YA VA!

.- "Esa presencia es similar a la de kikyou!- naraku no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando apareció la flecha y el viento cortante- ¡NOOO¿SIEMPRE SERÁ KIKYOU O ALGUIEN CERCANO A ELLA QUIEN ME DERROTE!"

.- ...Lo vencimos...- dijo inuyasha sin poder creerlo. Soltó a Colmillo de acero, al tiempo que examinaba detenidamente el lugar- LO... ¡LO LOGRAMOS AHOME!

.- Al fin- dijo ahome cayendo de rodillas al suelo por el cansancio.

.- "Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, Sango"- miroku se sentó abrazando a la chica mientras que Kouga inuyasha y Shippou celebraban a lo grande con mucha felicidad

.- Inuyasha mira al monje miroku- murmuro ahome el híbrido que no caía en su sorpresa

.- ¿La está... abrazando?- preguntó inuyasha O.o

.- Si al parecer- dijo ahome alegre- "lo más posible es que todo lo que haya dicho el monje miroku hace un rato aya sido mentira…si eso debe ser.. a él le debe gustar sango"

.- "Dios mío en que lío me estoy metiendo…no me puede gustar esta muchacha…ella es de otra época y tendrá que regresar pronto pero…yo no deseo que se valla- miroku hundió su rostro en el hombro lastimado de la chica. Había comenzado a llorar, y es que ella era tan especial, en tan pocos días había logrado lo que ninguna otra, había ganado el corazón del monje, pero en el acto cobarde trataba de disimular la locura que sentía por ella.- Sango…te amo, Sango…"

.- Hay! Me duele mucho- sango comenzó a abrir los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrarse en los brazos del monje- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí¿Qué le pasa excelencia? Por que no esta con su amada…

.- Cállate quieres- le dijo miroku cabizbajo

.- No tengo por que! Es mi boca no la suya y usted no me manda- le respondió sango ù.ú

.- Te dije que te calles- dijo miroku aun cabizbajo- no quiero seguir escuchando tu molesta voz

.- Je¿Ni siquiera agonizante puede ser más simpático conmigo?- preguntó sango- bueno no me interesa, ya me voy a mi casa! No tengo nada que hacer aquí…

.- Aun hay que curarte…- dijo el monje sin mirar a la chica a la cara

.- Me curaré en mi casa y me llevaré a mi hermano y a kirara conmigo!- contestó sango inmediatamente y tratando de incorporarse

.- ¿Y si kirara no quiere irse?- pregunto miroku aun cabizbajo

.- Pues es decisión suya, yo no la llevaré a la fuerza- respondió Sango ya libre de los brazos del monje

.- Bueno... vete si quieres…pero alguien que te ama más que a su vida te extrañará- dijo miroku con voz casi inaudible

.- Ni modo que no le iba a preguntar a usted si es que me podía ir- dijo sango

.-…

.- ¿Qué le pasa por que no dice nada?- pregunto sango mirando al monje fijamente y con asombro comprobó que estaba llorando

.- Dime por qué…- dijo el monje apretando los puños- ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres de la tierra tuviste que ser tu de quien me enamoré?…de todas tú…

.- De…De que esta hablando…- dijo sango extrañada por el comportamiento del monje

.- Por que tenias que ser tu la que se metiera tan adentro, la que me enloquece con sus tonterías y que me cautiva con su sonrisa…¿por qué! Explícame por que…- miroku no pudo más y abrazo a sango con mucha fuerza- no quiero que te vayas! No quiero dejarte ser feliz! No quiero que estés con otro hombre! No podría soportarlo, no podría!

.- ¿Qué le pasa excelencia¿Qué le hicieron cuando me desmaye?- preguntó sango con ingenuidad

.- Déjame sentir tus labios sango…- dijo el monje besando a la chica con grandes lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas- déjame aunque sea un recuerdo tuyo para no olvidarte jamás...

.- Excelencia que le pasa?- pregunto sango ante el comportamiento del monje, luego de haberlo abofeteado como se lo merecía

.- Me di cuenta demasiado tarde. No. No quería darme cuenta de que te amaba por miedo a perderte. Quería que al menos tu me odiaras para que te fueras lejos y no pudiera estar contigo

.- Excelencia- dijo sango alejándose del monje

.- Sabes…cuando te vi por primera ves me enamoré de tu mirada ingenua…ahora que te veo estas totalmente cambiada te ves más grande…te conozco de hace poco sango…pero aun así puedo decir que te amo- el monje se secó las lagrimas y sonrío cálidamente a la chica que lo miraba con tristeza

.- por que no me lo dijo antes excelencia- dijo sango abrazando al monje- por que! Así podríamos ser felices ambos en su época…

.- No. Tu debes irte!- dijo el monje separándose bruscamente de la chica- olvida todo lo que te dije. Olvida que viniste a este lugar y que me conociste. Olvida que te amé

.- Pero excelencia…- sango miraba todo a su alrededor. El lugar en el que había llegado estaba justo detrás de ella y no se había dado cuenta, miroku se acercó peligrosamente al pozo con el que había tropezado a causa de su retroceso, y luego miro a los ojos del monje

.- Adiós…mi amor…- miroku empujó a sango al pozo sin darle tiempo ni siquiera de reaccionar y mientras todos observaban el extraño comportamiento del monje, nadie entendía su actitud- "este lugar es peligroso para una flor tan delicada…regresa a tu época sango…a vivir tu vida con normalidad…a amar…te recordaré siempre…te amaré toda la vida…" que hice…- el monje observó al interior del pozo y lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas nuevamente- sango….SANGOOOOOOO!

* * *

Era de mañana se veía la cálida luz que llegaba al interior del pozo. Tan poco tiempo que cambio su vida. Ahí había conocido a un hombre especial, el único que había sido correspondido, pero el más cobarde de todos. No dio a conocer nunca sus sentimientos por miedo a sufrir pero en esta tierra todos le tienen miendo al sufrimiento. Una bella castaña aun anonadada por todas las emociones que había vivido de un momento a otro. Amor y dolor. Por una parte la supuesta traición de su mejor amiga y amor hacia el hombre correspondido. Estas dos emociones harían de su vida algo emocionante. 

.- "Espero volver a verte miroku…no me enamoraré nunca más y no me casaré si no es contigo…por que te amo- sango comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Era increíble que hace tan poco aya conocido a alguien tan increíble y que haya vivido tantas cosas. Encontró a su mejor amigo y a su familia. Eso merecía la pena. En ese momento la mordida del monstruo no le importaba, lo único que quería era regresar- No pertenezco a este lugar miroku, necesito estar contigo…QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!" MIROKU!

Sango comenzó a llorar sin consuelo e inmediatamente llegaron el abuelo y el hermano menor de ahome

.- Mira abuelo es la amiga de mi hermana- dijo Souta- pero que hace con esa ropa?

.- No lo sé pero ayudémosla a salir- rápidamente el abuelo y el muchacho tomaron una escalera para sacar a sango, pero ella quería regresar con su familia y con el amor de su vida.

* * *

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Bueno, bueno, a más de alguno se le hará familiar esa escena ¬¬ yo debo decirlo, la detesto por su poca originalidad XD pero como este fic ya estaba en linea, solo arreglé algunas pequeñas cosas y frases que no tenían concordancia, así pues, me despido, adiós a todos! y.. si gustan díganme que les pareció en un lindo review n-n  
**


End file.
